Viaje Sexual
by samaria1519
Summary: Conoci a Edward por Internet, me enamore, ilusione y fantasee con el cada uno de los dias que supe de el, y espere con paciencia su toque tan intimo donde me haria gritar, gozar y gemir. ¿Sera Edward capaz de hacerle conocer esas tres G a Bella?
1. Prologo

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddictio**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia**

**VIAJE SEXUAL**

**PRÓLOGO**

¡Oh Dios¡ Qué iba hacer esta vez, ¿debo ir? O ignorar lo que el destino me pone enfrente, pero ¿y si pierdo esta oportunidad? ¡Oh cielos¡ Hacía menos de cinco meses que nos habíamos conocido en esa página de Internet y sentía amarlo más que nunca. Jamás fui de las chicas que se deja envolver en una relación virtual o lejana, pero este chico supo llegar a mí, hacerme sentir acompañada, deseada y sobre todo amada.

Un día me propuso el hecho de ir a su país, quedarme en su casa, ser totalmente como un noviazgo verdadero, conocernos en persona y dar rienda suelta a nuestro amor. La verdad es que ir a Francia con Edward Cullen, ser suya por varios días, nadie debería de rechazarlo por algún motivo. Era una oportunidad para que ese hombre bueno y romántico te llevara a la luna, al sol y donde tú quisieras. Yo deseo más que nada en el mundo ir a su lado o que él venga a mí. Pero hay un problema, sí, hay un problema, y su nombre es Charlie Swan, mi padre.

Él no sabe absolutamente nada de Edward, ni cómo, dónde y cuándo lo conocí. Prácticamente se lo he mantenido en secreto, y decírselo no creo que sea fácil, menos con el carácter que tiene. Sin embargo, si quiero ir a verlo, me debo armar de valor y cometérselo. Sí, lo sé, ya soy grande y puedo hacer lo que quiera, pero la regla de mi padre es que mientras viva sobre su techo se hace lo que él diga, por lo tanto tengo que respetar eso. Antes de enfrentarme a ellos, recibí un mensaje de mi amor:

_Ánimo princesa, tú puedes y sabes que siempre te estaré esperando para quererte y amarte. Edward Cullen anhelo tenerte en mis brazos._

_._

Yo solo sonreí, preferí no contestar aún.

Pero ahora venia lo más fuerte: Comunicarles a mis papás, sobre todo al hombre de la casa, que su pequeña niña viajaría a otro continente. Sabía lo que iba a decir. Siempre me había sobre protegido de más y para él siempre sería su pequeña niña que nadie podía lastimar. Si no, se la verían con la bestia de Charlie Swan, un hombre respetado y de temperamento fuerte. Hasta yo misma le tenía miedo. Siempre nos dirigimos para cualquier cosa, mi hermano y yo, a mi madre. Ella siempre era la que interfería cuando ocupábamos algo, ya que ambos no nos animábamos a pedirle nada. Mientras que mi madre era todo lo contraria a él, siempre podría contar con su apoyo, sabía que me animaría a ir y conocer más la vida. Era la Mamá que muchas personas quisieran tener. Me encaminé despacio hacia la sala donde estaban mis padres, me senté en el sillón y, temerosa a sus reacciones, los miré observándome.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? Estás muy nerviosa hoy, cariño —dijo mi amorosa y hermosa madre. Me conocía como la palma de su mano.

—Les tengo una noticia y espero que me apoyen y respeten mi decisión —dije jugando con mis dedos.

— ¿Estás embarazada? ¿Quién es el padre? —comentó mi padre viéndome fríamente—. Te dijimos muchas veces que tuvieras cuidado, Isabella.

—No, no papá. Yo no estoy embarazada. Por favor, me conocen. Mi noticia es otra, lo que pasa es que tengo que realizar un viaje mañana.

— ¿Un viaje, tú? —solo asentí—. ¿A dónde y por qué? —preguntó Charlie.

—Iré a Francia, a visitar a un amigo y a conocer el país —contesté apresuradamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Francia? Pero que estás loca. Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte, eso está muy lejos, ni conoces a ese hombre y es un lugar desconocido. No, no vas.

—Pero papá, yo quiero ir y está decidido, voy a ir te gusto o no —le dije fríamente. Mi madre decía que él y yo teníamos el mismo carácter fuerte y por eso chocábamos siempre.

—Renné di algo. Cómo crees que dejaremos ir a esta niña. Aparte ni dinero tienes para ir.

—Claro que tengo papá. Además, los gastos correrán por cuenta de mi amigo y…

—Y nada señorita, ni aunque el muchacho ese te haya dicho que él pagará vas a ir. Esto es una total locura y olvídate de ese viaje, si te llegas a ir a esta casa no vuelves a entrar jamás —gritó furioso.

**Muchas Gracias por leer esta nueva aventura que empiezo aquí en Fanfiction, espero recibir su Apoyo, Review y que me hagan conocer que les parecio. Saludos Nenas.**


	2. Encontrandote

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddictio**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia**

**CAPITULO 1: ENCONTRÁNDOTE**

Era una tarde de verano muy calurosa en mi cuidad. Particularmente, casi toda la gente vivía dentro de sus casas, pues el clima era horrendo en esta parte del estado de Arizona, aunque hoy parece un lindo día. En el Cyber-espacio, todas las noticias eran buenas de cada uno de mis artistas favoritos. Siempre checaba todo lo relacionado con la saga de crepúsculo, de Valeria Dessens y todas esas personas que apoyaba. Muchas veces me decían que parecía que vivía encerrada en mi mundo, ya que me la pasaba en la computadora de mi cuarto. Y entre más navegaba en Internet, más me interesaban las cosas de este espacio. Aunque debo admitir que tenía varios de mis pasatiempos favoritos aquí, me encantaba hacer diseños gráficos y leer fic´s.

Mi madre prácticamente todos los días me decía que debía conocer chicos y conocer más la vida, y, aunque sabía que era verdad, lo cierto es que soy muy tímida para acércame a algún chico por mi sola. Me gusta salir, convivir con mis amigas, me encanta platicar, reírme, dar consejos y siempre salía con ellas, aunque al regresar a casa siempre era sola y encerrarme de nuevo en mi mundo del Cyber-espacio, donde tenía muchos amigos y amigas con quienes compartía, reía, lloraba y hasta hablaba de temas de sexo o lo que fuera. Estudiaba la universidad, así que muchas veces vivía dentro de la computadora haciendo tareas.

Un día, para ser más específica, el 18 de Abril del 2012, me encontré con una nueva página algo tentadora. Era para buscar amigos y algún chico que te gustara. Me inscribí más por curiosidad que por querer hacerlo. Al tener lista mi página con mi información, recibí una notificación de un nuevo mensaje de un tal Edward C.

Edward C: Hola bonita. ¿Cómo estás?

Bella S: Bien, gracias, ¿y tú? ¿De dónde eres?

Edward C: Muy bien, soy de Paris ¿y tú?

Bella S: México pero vivo en . ¿cómo es que sabes hablar español?

Edward: Aprendí con una amiga justamente de tu país, linda.

Bella S: Oh, qué bien, ¿y a qué te dedicas?

Edward C: Tengo mi propia empresa de construcción, ¿y tú?

Bella S: Estudio la universidad, quiero ser diseñadora grafica.

Edward C: Muy buena carrera. ¿Tienes novio?

Bella S: La verdad no, soy soltera ¿y tú, Edward, tiene dueña tu corazón?

Edward C: No, no la tiene. Estoy buscando a la chica que se adueñe de él.

Bella S: ¡Oh qué bien! Espero que tengas suerte con tu búsqueda, supongo que debe haber muchas chicas Francesas dispuestas a conquistarte.

Edward: Supongo, pero no me interesan ellas. Busco algo más, quisiera conocer a una chica Latinoamérica, una que me robe el corazón y me enseñe cosas nuevas.

Bella S: Woow ¿y crees que pueda funcionar así a la distancia? ¿No sería más fácil si vinieras a México e USA y la buscaras?

Edward C: Sí, sería más fácil, pero es más interesante conocerla primero por este medio y luego en persona ¿no crees? Lo hace un poco más emocionante.

Bella S: Quizás —le respondí tirándolo un poco a loco, cualquier persona desearía conocerlo en persona, no a través de un monitor.

Edward C: ¿Y qué buscas en la vida? ¿Qué tiene que tener un hombre para que llame tu atención?

Bella S: Muy buena pregunta. En la vida busco salir adelante, ser yo misma ante todo, liberarme de mis propios temores y sobretodo aprender a disfrutar y vivir la vida sin pensar en lo que los demás dirán… Y un hombre, digamos que me gusta que se fije en lo que hay dentro de mí, no solo en si tengo un lindo o feo cuerpo, que me quiera, que me respete, me busque y que sea caliente, jajaja.

Edward: Woow, sí que piensas bien chica. Eso del chico caliente me gustó, yo soy uno de ellos.

Bella S: Qué bien, ¿y tú, qué buscas y esperas?

Edward C: Espero encontrarte a ti, princesa. Me encanta cómo sales en las fotos y me siento enamorado a primera vista.

Bella S: Gracias, pero hablo enserio.

Edward C: Busco exactamente lo mismo que tú, solo que yo tengo claro lo que quiero.

Este chico sí que iba rápido. La verdad es que me sentía bien hablando con él. Era amable, respetuoso y muy platicador. Esa noche estuvimos platicando hasta muy tarde, intercambiamos cuentas de Skype y números de celular, me despedí de mi nuevo amigo para disponerme a dormir, ya que al día de mañana me esperaban largas horas de estudio. En punto de las seis de mañana, escuché mi reloj despertador sonar. Con una gran pereza y ganas de tirar lejos el artefacto, me coloqué de pie para darme una rápida ducha helada ya que tenía que estar lista. Me coloqué un pantalón y una blusa color rosa acompañada de unas sandalias de piso rosas, me peiné dejando mi cabello suelto para que se formaran mis ondas naturales y un discreto pero hermoso maquillaje. Bajé las escaleras para despedirme de mamá.

—Buenos días mamá, ya me voy.

—Buenos días tesoro, que te vaya bien.

—Te quiero, nos vemos en almuerzo. —Le di un beso antes de salir de casa.

Me subí al carro que me había regalado papá en mi pasado cumpleaños, era un Nissan Altima del año, me encantaba mi auto. Charlie era algo especial siempre en sus regalos, aunque por lo general cuando te da algo bueno es porque quiere algo a cambio y aunque yo podría ser una niña chiqueada y mimada, ya que nunca me ha faltado nada y mi padre sería capaz de comprarme todo un mall si yo lo quisiera, nunca he sido aficionada a tener demasiadas cosas materiales, prefiero ahorrar, ayudar a personas necesitadas y conformarme con cosas pequeñas. Creo que ese lado de generosidad la saqué de mi madre, la cual siempre está viendo por todos los que están a su alrededor, mientras que mi padre solo quiere hacer más y más dinero para siempre mantenerse bien económicamente y, aunque sabes que nos ama demasiado, también muchas de sus actitudes y formas de decirnos las cosas nos han hecho mucho daño, pero siempre seguimos a su lado porque lo amamos como es. El amor de mis padres es un ejemplo a seguir, ambos se adaptan al otro y siempre intentan resolver las cosas hablando, aunque terminen en gritos, después de eso viene una hermosa reconciliación.

Eran pasadas las diez de la mañana, nos encontrábamos en receso después de algunas clases algo tediosas. Estaba con mis amigas Valerie, Debby y Selena las que me platicaban quejas o lo enamoradas que estaban de sus novios, sin embargo yo estaba pensando en cierto francés que desde ayer por la noche no salía de mi cabeza, tanto así me había afecto conocerlo, pero es que era increíble la forma en la que me habló, lo romántico que podía ser. Yo sabía que no me podía ni ilusionar y mucho menos enamorar de una ilusión que apenas había conocido la noche anterior, pero dentro de mí sentía una sensación nueva en tan solo pensar en ese chico. En eso, mi celular vibró en mi pantalón haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos. Vi que era un mensaje, lo abrí y era de él.

_**Hola Isabella, espero tengas un excelente día. Me encantó conocerte y me fascinaría poder platicar esta noche contigo, eres hermosa y me has cautivado. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti, divine lady. E.C**_

Creo que parecía una total idiota sonriendo enfrente de mis amigas, me había dado tanta emoción recibir un simple mensaje. Sentí mi corazón latir a un ritmo más apresurado, mis ojos no podían dejar de mirar ese mensaje, ¿Le contestaba o no? Oh pero qué decía, tenía todo el maldito día pensando en él y ahora me venía con esa pregunta mental. Rápido, comencé a mover mis dedos sobre las diminutas teclas.

_**Hola Edward, gracias y ahora es un día mucho mejor. A mí también me gustó conocerte y claro en la noche me conectaré para platicar. B.S**_

Le di enviar y no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando recibí la respuesta:

_**Ahí te esperaré hermosa, estaré contando las horas para poder verte y no olvides llevar la cámara web esta vez. E.C.**_

Sonreí ante el último comentario, guardé mi celular de nuevo y me vi envuelta en tres pares de ojos viéndome como si de una cacería se tratara y estas chicas eran las peores cazadoras que podía tener una presa. Me sentí cohibida un poco hasta que Valerie rompió el hielo.

—Te doy solo una oportunidad para que nos digas quién ha sido capaz de dibujar esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro.

—Es un amigo chicas. —Las miré a las tres intercambiar miradas

— ¿Un amigo? —Asentí—. ¿Qué clase de amigo es? —dijo Debby.

— ¿Como qué clase? Pues un amigo normal como Jacob, Petter, Richard normal.

—Somos tus amigas Bella, te conocemos desde que teníamos quince años, por favor sabemos que no cualquier amigo puedo sacarte esa sonrisa tan hermosa y tampoco puede iluminarte los ojos con solo recibir un mensaje —comentó Selena. Yo solo rodeé los ojos, sabía que les tenía que decir la verdad si no, no me dejarían jamás.

—Está bien, es un chico que conocí en Internet, es de Francia y es muy detallista, amoroso y me encantó platicar con él. —Y alcé mis hombros como quitándole importancia—. Eso es todo y hoy quedé de platicar de nuevo con él.

—Oh por dios, ¿Isabella te estás enamorando de un chico que está al otro lado del planeta y que solo conoces por Internet? —Valerie gritó.

—Shsh, qué parte de es un amigo nada más no entienden.

— ¿Y qué parte de que te conocemos y sabemos cuando un chico entra en tu corazón no entiendes? —declaró Debby parándose de su lugar.

—No queremos que te vayas a ilusionar con alguien que te pueda hacer daño o te quiera solo para un ratito —dijo Selena.

—Ay, son imposibles chicas, y si es mi loca idea enamorarme o tener un amigo de una persona que está en otro continente es mi problema, estoy lo bastante grande para poder cuidarme sola. —No sabia porqué me había enojado todo esto, no quería que sus preguntas y lo que me fueran a decir reventaran el mundo en el que estaba viviendo ahorita. Quería conocerlo, darle una oportunidad. Quizás mi destino estaba allá y no aquí. Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí enojada por algunos pasillos, lo mejor sería alejarme de ellas si no quería terminar enojada con mis amigas.

Al llegar la noche, me conecté. Él ya estaba en línea, en cuanto me vio, recibí una alerta de mensaje.

Edward C: Hola, pensé que no te conectarías Bella.

Isabella S: Hola Ed. Eres un poco desesperado chico, solo que tuve que terminar una tarea antes, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

Edward C: Estuvo bien, pero ahora se volvió mucho mejor. Qué te parece si ponemos la cámara.

Isabella S: Está bien. —Esperé a que me enviara la solicitud de video llamada y la acepté. Me quedé sorprendida viendo el monitor, si en fotos se veía guapo, en cámara se veía el doble y más, el poder ver sus movimientos y gestos. Ambos nos quedamos un momento serios viéndonos, verificamos que se escuchara todo y comenzamos a conversar.

—Hola Isabella, eres hermosa —dijo sonriendo. Oh no, no podía estar más alucinada, su voz aguda muy varonil y a la vez era como una dulce melodía con aquel acento tan francés.

—Ho… Hola Edward y gracias, tú también eres muy, muy guapo. Aún sigo sin entender cómo es que no tienes novia, creo que deben estar un poco ciegas allá.

—Creo que lo están. —Bromeó—. Pero por allá no se quedan atrás, si te tuviera enfrente hace mucho que hubieras dejado de estar soltera, te lo aseguro. —Sentí mis mejillas arder y me reí.

Te miras bellísima sonrojada, nerviosa y hasta un poco tímida. Vamos nena, nos tenemos confianza.

—Lo sé, lo sé, solo que es un poco inevitable. Es que no puedo creer estar hablando con alguien como tú.

— ¿Alguien como yo? Explícame eso.

—Bueno así de guapo, encantador, simpático, romántico, caballeroso y etc. Creo que jamás terminaría de hacer la lista que he visto en ti desde la noche pasada. —Él solo mostraba una hermosa sonrisa y una mirada pícara.

—Es bueno saber que piensas todo esto de mí, pero nena, ese es mi defecto, soy un romántico empedernido. Me encanta complacer a la chica que esté a mi lado y quisiera hacerlo contigo.

—Creo que vas demasiado rápido Edward, hay que irnos más despacio —dije seriamente.

—Sí, claro que sí, no quiero incomodarte, discúlpame.

—No te preocupes, cuéntame ¿cuántas novias has tenido? —Hizo ademán de contar con sus dedos y luego me mostró cinco—. Woow, ¿y hace cuánto terminaste con la última?

—Hace aproximadamente dos años y medio, me dediqué a divertirme y tener relaciones de una noche nada más. —Oh, oh, aquí venía. Aquí venía lo que había dicho Selena, quizás solo me quería para un ratito.

Pero hoy en día busco algo mas serio en mi vida, creo que ya es tiempo de sentar cabeza y buscar a la chica me robe totalmente el corazón y espero con ansias que sea una chica de tez blanca pálida, de ojos y cabello marrones, con labios deliciosos que estoy viendo en este mismo instante. —De nuevo lo hacía, me sentía emocionada como una adolescente de quinceaños con su primer amor, era tan lindo.

—Oh, espero que tengas suerte con esa chica. —Sonreí siguiéndole el juego.

—Sí, yo espero lo mismo ¿y tú cuántos novios has tenido?

—Mmm... no creo que quieras saber, quizás te desilusiones —comenté tímidamente.

—Oh, vamos, dime anda.

—Solo he tenido uno, con el cual duré un año y seis meses, y antes de que preguntes, lo quise mucho pero no era lo que yo buscaba, creo.

—Pero supongo que pasaron buenos ratos, digo, debe haberte hecho suspirar y gritar algunas veces. —Lo miré pasando sus dedos por su cabello. Yo solo entrecerré los ojos por la sutileza de su pregunta, no pude contener la risa por lo que estallé—. Ey de qué te ríes, qué te causó gracia, baby.

—Perdón, es solo que eres muy sutil en la forma que preguntas… ¿Tú lo que quieres saber es si soy virgen o no? ¿Cierto? —Él asintió avergonzado.

—Sí, pero no tienes por qué contestar —dijo rápidamente.

—No te preocupes, no me avergüenza hablar de eso, y para la gran duda de Edward Cullen. —Reí—. Soy Virgen.

—Ósea que tu nunca, has… amm… alguna vez… ¿nunca?

—No, nunca he estado con un chico… otra cosa es que yo me dé placer, pero no he estado jamás con alguien.

—Oh genial… entonces tú sola ¿te has tocado, princesa?

—Sí, lo he hecho sola… pero ya mucho hablar de mí, ni te preguntaré nada a ti sobre eso porque debes tener demasiada experiencia.

—La verdad no es por presumir, pero sí la tengo, y cuando quieras te puedo enseñar —dijo moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente algo que nos provocó la risa a los dos.

Ambos nos comenzamos a conocer cada vez más, y cada nuevo día quedábamos de platicar la noche siguiente. La verdad es que esto se estaba volviendo otro de mis hobbies favoritos. Me sentía feliz, radiante, amada por un chico de lejos. Todas sus palabras me hacían volar en una nube, y cualquier día que pasaba donde no podía hablar con él me sentía triste, aunque siempre había un mensaje que me hacia sonreír. Todo iba viento en popa. Una noche estaba leyendo uno de mis fic´s favoritos, era algo hot el capitulo, y tenía abierta mi cuenta de Skype. Lo vi que se conectó y al instante me habló. De ahí comenzamos una esplendida plática en la cual, sin querer queriendo, tocamos el tema del sexo y comenzamos hablarnos muy rico, muy caliente y sucio. Yo incitaba a su mente a que pensara en mí a su lado dando largas lamidas a su pene, cómo lo masajeaba, cómo lo engullía en mi boca y lo hacía eyacular en ella, mientras que él hacía su trabajo conmigo excitándome, diciéndome cómo se comería mi coño, cómo jugaría con su traviesa lengua en mi clítoris y pezones, cómo introduciría su miembro y me haría mujer. Todo aquello nos lo decíamos viéndonos a través de la cámara, mirando como jugábamos con nuestras manos para liberar esa excitación en nuestro cuerpo, jurándonos ambos que un día estaríamos juntos, cogiendo rico, amándonos, paseando por la playa, caminando por las calles de Londres, París, Venecia, por todos aquello rincones de su país entre otros países vecinos.

Ya había pasado cinco meses desde aquel primer día. Ambos nos sentíamos enamorados uno del otro, no había día que no platicáramos y nos dijéramos cuánto nos queríamos, cuánto nos deseábamos, cuánto anhelábamos tenernos al lado del otro. Había soñado infinidad de veces dormida y despierta cómo nos encontrábamos por primera vez, cómo estábamos en su recámara acostados viendo una película o solo haciéndonos compañía. También muchas veces había sentido celos de estar tan lejos. De tan siquiera pensar que otra mujer le estuviera dando placer, lo tuviera cerca, mis inseguridades a todo lo que me decía salían a flote. Siempre se lo comentaba, pero él siempre me decía que me tranquilizara, que para él solo había una mujer y era yo. Intentaba creerle ante todas mis dudas y olvidarlas un poco para enfocarme solo en él. Mis amigas a veces me decían que esto parecía una locura, pues por la distancia, decían que él jugaría conmigo, que obtendría lo que quería y me botaría muy lejos. La verdad, yo hasta me peleaba con ellas defendiendo mi amor con Edward y no dejaría que ni siquiera sus palabras me alejaran de él.

Hoy nos encontrábamos reunidas mis amigas y yo en casa de Valerie, la mayor de todas. Tenía en la mesa de centro bebidas y aperitivos. Al parecer, esta noche sería de emborracharse para mis queridas loquitas. Yo no bebía más de una o dos cervezas por lo que siempre era yo la que terminaba riéndome de ellas por sus cambios de actitud con un poco de alcohol dentro de sus cuerpos. Pero esta reunión no era nomas porque sí, de seguro algo se traían entre manos y tendría que estar muy atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos y preguntas.

—Bueno chicas, como saben, hace un par de días terminé con Dylan, sé que creen que estoy deprimida, amargada o cosas así, pero no. Hoy nos vamos a divertir como nunca, he vuelto a ser una mujer soltera y no pensaré nunca más en él —dijo Valerie bebiendo su trago.

—Y se puede saber por qué fue el rompimiento esta vez —comentó Dena con curiosidad.

—Porque es un patán, un calienta-camas y con la primera mujer que se le pone enfrente se le despierta Dilancito y no espera ni para llegar a mí —dijo molesta.

—Ok, amiga estás muy explícita hoy. Lo mejor será que te calmes y que hagamos algo, pon música, una película, no sé —dije tratando de que se olvidara de su ex, en eso sonó el timbre.

—O no, Bella, tengo una mejor idea —dijo sonriendo. Abrió la puerta y ¡oh por Dios! Estaba loca esta mujer, entraron unos hombres que parecían strippers pero más bien eran algunos amigos nuestros—. La fiesta ha comenzado amigas, a olvidar las penas y a disfrutar al máximo —gritó alegre tomando a uno de los chicos para besarse y toquetearse, no sabía si huir o quedarme donde estaba.

—Esta mujer está loca, Debby —dije volteando a ver donde se encontraba mi amiga, pero me sorprendí de no verla. La busqué con la mirada y la encontré colgada de su novio Peter haciendo lo mismo que la otra loca.

Me acomodé en el sillón disfrutando de la música y bebiendo de mi cerveza, sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado, volteé a verlo y era un chico de cabello moreno, ojos negros profundos y tenía unos labios muy bien formados. Me sonrió algo tímido y se quedó observando la mesa del centro, yo solo me reí bajito al ver su indecisión en si podía o no podía tomar algo.

—Jacob, si se te antoja algo, tómalo. Ni creas que Valerie vendrá a dártelo en la boca, creo que está muy ocupada con Richard.

—Gracias —dijo tomando algo de la mesa—. Y sí, creo que va para largo lo que van hacer ese par de parejas.

—Sí, creo que sí. Y qué haces aquí y vestido de vaquero sexy —dije riéndome a carcajadas—. Jamás pensé verte así.

—Hey, no te rías de mí, Bella. Mira que fui obligado a vestirme y venir aquí. Me conoces, chica. Soy tímido y ese par de hombres juraron en destrozarme mi motocicleta si no venía.

— ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? No deberías de estar hablando con tu Cyber amor —dijo en tono de broma.

—Sí, debería. Solo que hay una gran diferencia de horario y mis amigas juraron que si no venía me iban a sacar un secreto muy bien guardado a la luz —sonreí ante el recuerdo de esa amenaza. _—Te lo juro Bella, que si no vienes esta noche las cochinadas que haces en ese cuarto y con ese hombre francés lo sabrán todos._

—Y te quieres divertir un poco así como tus amigas. —Me vio moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente, yo solo sonreí y negué con la cabeza—. Si te animas nos podríamos divertir juntos. —Mi amigo ahora no tan tímido me estaba proponiendo que nos acostáramos. Vio la sorpresa en mis ojos—. Bueno si quieres, si no, pues hazlo con tu francés. —Escupió con coraje esas palabras.

—Sabes, no es por mala onda, Jacob, pero creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. Diviértete con las chicas, aquí hay algunas que aún no se prenden o quizás alguna de ellas guste un trío —dije señalando a Valerie y Debby, las que me habían metido en esto—. Ahora, si me disculpas, me retiro, adiós.

Salí de ahí un poco molesta. No sabía por qué me molestaba que se refirieran a Edward como el francés que me trae loca, o ese que si me truena los dedos estoy ahí para él. Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás sí me vea algo así, pero no me importa, con él no me gustaba que se metieran y menos me gustaba que me hicieran venir a lugares donde no me sentiría bien. Valerie sabía perfectamente que quería que mi chico fuera el primero en mi vida, pero no lo entendían. Era la cuarta vez que me hacía algo así, presentarme a algún chico o traer amigos para que se me insinuaran y me llevaran a la cama. Pero gracias a Dios nunca había caído en mis bajas pasiones para dejarme llevar, solo había un chico que hacía que me olvidara todo, hasta donde estaba parada. Llegué a mi casa donde esta estaban todos dormidos, me encerré en mi cuarto y me acosté a dormir, mañana sería otro día.

Y un día más apareció en el horizonte y, como todos los días, me encontraba enfrente de mi computadora, con mi cuenta abierta donde inmediatamente recibí la invitación de video llamada de mi amor:

—Hola bebé, ¿cómo estás?

—Mi bebé, estoy bien y ahora platicando contigo mucho mejor y ¿tú? —Sonreí al verlo.

—Excelente bebé, te extrañé mucho, mi vida. Estuve toda la noche soñando contigo.

— ¿Y qué soñabas, travieso? —pregunté sonriendo como idiota.

—Muchas cosas ricas y lindas que le hacía a tu cuerpo.

—Mmm... Eres un calenturiento, precioso quieres contarme con lujo de detalle. —Mordí mi labio últimamente cuando hablaba con él, me excitaba con solo verlo, despertaba demasiadas cosas dentro de mí.

—Tú sabes que siempre quiero contarte, estuve soñando cómo llegué a casa y vi a mi sexy novia esperándome en unos pequeños shorts y una blusa verde de tirantitos con unos ricos pezones erectos. Me acerqué a ti bebé y te besé la boca lentamente saboreándote, jugando con nuestras lenguas, deslicé una de mis manos hacia ese coñito hermoso que tienes y acaricié sobre él, mientras que con mi boca mordía uno de tus pezones por arriba de la blusa.

—Mmm… si dime más bebe —dije imaginándome cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Tócate para mi nena, compláceme bebé. —Sin chistar me levanté un momento y me comencé a desnudar enfrente de la cámara y su vista se torno un verde oscuro, lo vi recargarse en su silla y relajarse cuando vio mis senos siendo tocados por mis traviesos dedos, poniéndolos como él quería. Lo vi quitarse la camisa y luego el pantalón para quedar enfrente de mí totalmente desnudo. Me acomodé en mi silla para que me pudiera ver bien y me mordí el labio mientras seguía jugando con mis pechos—. Oh bebé no sabes cuánto deseo besarte, lamber y mamar esos ricos pezones, mueve tus dedos sobre ellos, ponlos duritos como me gustan… así nena… mmm...… mira cómo me tienes —dijo mostrandome su miembro erecto. Lo miré como lo tomaba en su mano y lo jalaba de arriba-abajo, así como le decía yo que lo haría, le daba suave palmaditas, enviando corrientazos a mi centro pedía atención urgente. Él vio mi deseo.

—Mami abre tus piernas, déjame ver ese coñito mío. Te deseo, mi pene está tan duro y erecto, míralo, te haré gritar tan rico cuando esté dentro de ti, mi Bella.

—Mmm… mira —dije abriendo mis piernas y deslicé mi mano hasta ese lugar sin quitar la vista de la pantalla viendo la reacción de mi lengüitas, lo vi tensarse y mover mas rápido su mano.

Te gusta lo que miras mi amor, te gustaría introducirte aquí —dije metiendo dos de mis dedos haciéndome jadear.

—Oh bebé, no sabes cuánto lo deseo, ese coño pide a gritos que te folle, mi amor. Mueve tus dedos, imagina que te follo recio, lo tienes tan húmedo y brilloso, quisiera poder estar chupando tus jugos —decía mientras yo me dejaba llevar por las sensaciones y sus palabras sucias—. Bella, quiero que mojes bien tus dedos y los chupes, que saborees tu propio sabor hasta dejarlos limpios. —Obedecí, los humedecí y me los llevé a mi boca lamiéndolos e introduciéndolos como si de su pene se tratase—. Mmm... Mi nena… mételos de nuevo en tu vagina e imagina que me estoy introduciendo en ti. —Hice lo que me pidió y comencé a gemir y jadear—. ¿Me sientes? Bebé háblame.

—Oh Edward, te siento, te siento… follame… te deseo… —decía dejándome llevar, abrí mis ojos y vi la imagen mas sensual y caliente. Lo miré sentada masturbándose para mí y moviendo su cadera, igual como lo hacía yo—. Oh no duraré mucho.

—Vamos nena córrete para mí bebé… quiero sentir tus juegos sobre mí. —Oh no pude aguantar más, era demasiado lo que sentía. Me dejé llevar hasta explotar en lo más alto del cielo, mi orgasmo fue devastador—. Oh mi amor, eres increíble, totalmente increíble mi gatita. —Cuando lo miré estaba aún con su orgasmo sobre su abdomen, me acomodé en la silla recuperándome un poco y lo escuché—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te gustó?

—Sí, me encantó. Estás guapísimo hoy, mi amor. Extrañaba ver tus ojos, tus labios, tus gestos y sobre todo esa traviesa lengua que tienes —le dije produciendo unas lindas sonrisas y algunos sonrojos de su parte.

—No sabes cuánto deseo tenerte aquí, mi amor… anhelo poder tomarte entre mis manos, besarte, abrazarte, hacerte mía, probarte, salir a dar un paseo en la playa, todo. Quiero que vengas.

—Sabes que me encantaría ir, Edward, pero no cuento con el dinero suficiente para viajar hasta allá, amor. —Lo vi quedarse un momento viendo el monitor muy serio.

—Isabella, te propongo un trato. Yo te envío el boleto de avión y tú te vienes para acá mañana mismo, ¿qué dices?

—Que estás loco —dije viendo como hacía una mueca—. Cómo crees que dejaré que pagues todo. Claro que no. Además, mis ahorros aún son muy pocos y al menos quiero llevar algo por si se me antoja comprarme algunas cosas.

—Mira quiero que vengas, sabes que a mí se me complica viajar por mi trabajo, así que tú tienes más oportunidad de venir. Y te quiero aquí. —Lo vi hacer un puchero—. Te enviaré el boleto de avión y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada ya que yo te regalaré todo lo que necesites. Solo ven a mí, bebé, y haré que pases los mejores días de tu vida en todo el sentido de la palabra. Anda si me amas, aceptarás.

Malo, malo, malo. Eso es lo que era. Me estaba chantajeando con eso último. Él sabía que al decirme eso me tenía bajo su merced ya que yo también había aplicado muchas veces eso con él y siempre cedíamos. La propuesta estaba muy tentadora, lo quería tocar y ver en vivo. ¿Qué hago? Me decía yo misma. Mi corazón me decía que fuera, que era el momento, y mi mente me respondía que yo no quería abusar de él, gastaría mucho dinero. Pero poniendo las cosas sobre balanza, mi corazón pesaba más ya que teníamos tiempo deseándonos uno al otro, y si no me arriesgaba, siempre estaría aquí, donde mismo.

—Mi amor, sé que esto es una total y absoluta locura. Espero y no arrepentirme jamás… Acepto el viaje, manda el boleto antes de que eche para atrás —le respondí rápidamente.

—Jamás, jamás te arrepentirás, ya lo verás. La pasaremos genial juntos y conocerás muchos lugares como Londres, París y Venecia, esos lugares que me dijiste que eran tus favoritos.

—Sí, son mis favoritos y lo serán aún más porque tu irás conmigo a recorrerlos. Te amo, mi vida.

—Y yo a ti, mi vida. Tengo que preparar algunas cosas, te voy a dejar. Dile a tus padres sobre el viaje. Más al ratito te envío los datos, ok. —Lo vi brincando en su silla. Al parecer estaba muy emocionado.

—Está bien. Cuídate corazón y nos vemos en unos días por fin. —Estaba emocionada y nerviosa a la vez

—Te amo, te amo, te amo. Jamás te arrepentirás. Besos, mi chica.

—Besos. También te amo —contesté y ambos cerramos sesión.

Woow pues al parecer voy a Francia a conocer al que parece ser el amor de mi vida. Espero seguir pensando así dentro de un rato y cuando esté a su lado. Ahora venía lo más difícil: comunicarles a mis papás, sobre todo al hombre de la casa, que su pequeña niña viajaría a otro continente. Sabía lo que iba a decir. Siempre me había sobre protegido de más y para él siempre sería su pequeña niña que nadie podía lastimar. Si no, se la verían con la bestia de Charlie Swan, un hombre respetado y de temperamento fuerte. Hasta yo misma le tenía miedo. Siempre nos dirigimos para cualquier cosa, mi hermano y yo, a mi madre. Ella siempre era la que interfería cuando ocupábamos algo, ya que ambos no nos animábamos a pedirle nada. Mientras que mi madre era todo lo contraria a él, siempre podría contar con su apoyo, sabía que me animaría a ir y conocer más la vida. Era la Mamá que muchas personas quisieran tener. Me encaminé despacio hacia la sala donde estaban mis padres, me senté el sillón y, temerosa a sus reacciones, los miré observándome.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? Estás muy nerviosa hoy, cariño —dijo mi amorosa y hermosa madre. Me conocía como la palma de su mano.

—Les tengo una noticia y espero que me apoyen y respeten mi decisión —dije jugando con mis dedos.

— ¿Estás embarazada? ¿Quién es el padre? —comentó mi padre viéndome fríamente—. Te dijimos muchas veces que tuvieras cuidado, Isabella.

—No, no papá. Yo no estoy embarazada. Por favor, me conocen. Mi noticia es otra, lo que pasa es que tengo que realizar un viaje mañana.

— ¿Un viaje, tú? —Solo asentí—. ¿A dónde y por qué? —preguntó Charlie.

—Iré a Francia, a visitar a un amigo y a conocer el país —contesté apresuradamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Francia? Pero que estás loca. Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte, eso está muy lejos, ni conoces a ese hombre y es una lugar desconocido. No, no vas.

—Pero papá, yo quiero ir y está decidido, voy a ir te gusto o no —le dije fríamente. Mi madre decía que él y yo teníamos el mismo carácter fuerte y por eso chocábamos siempre.

—Renée di algo. Cómo crees que dejaremos ir a esta niña. Aparte ni dinero tienes para ir.

—Claro que tengo papá. Además, los gastos correrán por cuenta de mi amigo y…

—Y nada señorita, ni aunque el muchacho ese te haya dicho que él pagará vas a ir. Esto es una total locura y olvídate de ese viaje —gritó furioso.

—Charlie, por favor. Nuestra hija ya no es una niña para poderle imponer lo que quieras. Está grande y si ella decidió ir, que vaya. Tiene que conocer el mundo.

—Pero Renée, ponte a pensar. No lo conoce, no sabemos quién es. Qué tal y si la matan, o si es un chico de esos que prostituyen a las mujeres hermosas como Isabella o qué tal si se cae el avión. —Respiré hondo para no gritar o salir corriendo de ahí llorando.

—Eres un exagerado de lo peor, Charlie. Siempre pensando en lo peor primero. Isabella irá a ese viaje a conocer al chico y regresará a casa en unos días. Tenemos que tener en cuenta que es una persona adulta que se sabe cuidar, ¿no es así Bella? —Volteó a verme. Esa era mi mamá, siempre defendiendo a sus retoños y alentándolos a volar.

—Claro que sí, mamá… Papá volveré en unos días, te lo prometo.

—Entonces hagan lo que quieran y no vengan a decirme si no vas hacer lo que les digo —dijo enojado aún. Caminó hacia las escaleras y luego volteó—. Solo cuídate y trata de no traer un nieto francés en tu vientre de ese desconocido.

Yo solo sonreí, a pesar de todo esa fachada de hombre duro, mi padre tenía sus momentos y le costaba aceptar ciertas cosas, pero al final cedía con un poco de ayuda de mamá.

—Ahora sí señorita. Ya que se ha ido el ogro de tu padre, cuéntamelo todo mi amor, cómo es que irás a Francia, cuándo lo decidiste. Ese bombón tuyo debe estar brincando de alegría, mira vamos a tu recámara y vamos preparando tu maleta —decía mi madre emocionada.

Yo solo reí junto a ella dejándome guiar escaleras arriba mientras le contaba cómo pasó todo, detalle a detalle, claro, dejando una que otra cosa fuera, pero a mi mejor amiga le tenía que informar todo. Le dejé números y dirección de Edward apuntados sobre mi escritorio. Después de una larga plática con Renée, la corrí de mi cuarto prácticamente cuando recibí un mensaje de mi amor:

_**Princesa, espero que no hayas sufrido mucho al decirles a tus padres. Estoy muy emocionado, ya quiero tenerte aquí para llenarte de besos y amor. Te envié toda la información sobre el vuelo a tu correo. Je t'aime, que pases buenas noches y sueñes conmigo. Edward Cullen. Muero por verte.**_

Sonreí al leerlo, él sabía de cómo eran cada una de las personas de mi familia y me encantaba que me enviara mensajes, y más cuando me ponía cosas en francés. Le conteste rápido.

_**Mi amor, todo bien, un poco exaltado mi padre pero ya comprendió que no soy una niña, y mi madre sabes que me apoya, me ayudó a hacer la maleta y prácticamente me quería montar al avión ahorita, jaja, pero mañana estaré yendo a ti, mi lengüitas. Je t'aime, yo también. Descansa, ya es muy tarde para ti. Bella Swan. Francia, ahí te voy.**_

Con una sonrisa plantada en mis labios, chequé todo lo de mi viaje, que no se olvidara nada y el e-mail que me mandó Edward. Abrí una foto de él donde tenía la Torre Eiffel atrás, se mostraba muy feliz y abriendo los brazos.

—Francia ahí te voy… Edward agárrate que tu Bella ahí va, y muy deseosa de tí, mi amor.

Hola Nenas espero que estén súper bien, muchas gracias por unirse a este Viaje Sexual y por leer, dejar Review y espero seguir contando con eso y me den sus opiniones de cada nuevo capitulo, les mando besos nenas.

Las Invito a Unirse al Grupo Viaje Sexual en Facebook ahí encontraran adelantos y podremos platicar, convivir y quizás darme ideas.

www . facebook groups/ 413404872041862/


	3. Llegando a ti

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddictio**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia**

**CAPITULO 2: LLEGANDO A TI.**

La noche parecía tan larga. Había dado demasiadas vueltas en mi cama deseando que el amanecer apareciera por mi ventana. Supongo que debían ser los nervios y la ansiedad de estar entre sus brazos y mirar esos hermosos orbes verdes. Se dieron las tres y media de la madrugada y yo seguía dando vueltas. Abrí los ojos abruptamente, definitivamente ya no podría dormir más, dibujando una enorme sonrisa en mis labios al ver que ya era menos la espera. Esta vez, ni el sueño, ni la pereza se hicieron dueños de mí. De un solo brinco salté la cama y miré toda mi habitación buscando que hacer para matar el tiempo que restaba. Me decidí a empacar lo ultimo que me faltaba y verificar que todo estuviera ahí, ansiaba poder respirar su olor de hombre, poder tocarlo y comprobar verdaderamente que era real, ver esa hermosa sonrisa que me deslumbraba cada vez que lo veía, esos ojos que me hacían sentir demasiadas cosas. Ansiaba poder tocar sus labios con los míos, sin embargo, no sabía qué haría cuando realmente lo tuviera enfrente. Sería un poco irreal todo, al menos, espero no actuar como niña y que realmente vea a la mujer que soy. Pero he soñado tanto con ese momento en donde ambos nos encontramos en el aeropuerto, cruzamos nuestras miradas y nos reconocemos de inmediato ¿será que puede ser así? ¿O ambos nos quedaremos en shock al vernos? Dios, por qué pasan tan lentos los minutos.

Me acerqué a mi closet después de estar divagando un poco en mis pensamientos. Me percaté, tomándolos en mi mano, de que estaba olvidando echar algunas cosas a mi maleta. Hacía ya un par de meses había ido a una tienda por petición de Edward que me había casi rogado ante la cámara que fuera a comprar algunos conjuntos sexy para que le modelara ante la cámara. Recuerdo tan bien ese momento.

_Flash Black:_

—_Anda Bella compláceme, sé que te es difícil estar desnuda o con pocas prendas ante la cámara, pero esto es solo entre tú y yo bebé. Hazlo por mí como mi regalo de cumpleaños, qué dices._

—_Edward, me pides cosas complicadas. Me daría mucha pena entrar a una tienda de ese tipo y que alguna de mis amigas o alguien de mi familia me viera._

—_Bebé, olvídate del mundo entero, solo piensa en ti y en mi, en lo bien que lo pasaremos esa noche —dijo haciéndome carita de perrito mojado._

—_Está bien, está bien, lo haré pero solo por ti y porque será tu cumpleaños. —Lo vi sonreír de oreja a oreja._

—_Por eso te amo, porque eres perfecta y siempre me complaces, bebé._

—_Lo sé, lo sé, soy divina. —Me solté riendo junto a él._

_Esa misma tarde, con algunos ahorros que había estado haciendo, me dispuse a ir a una tienda de sex-shop. En mi vida pensé que iba entrar a una. Al entrar, vi a una pareja que al parecer eran los encargados, se estaban besando muy efusivamente. Me encaminé por los pasillos viendo los artículos. Cada que caminaba, abría cada vez más los ojos. Me encontraba con dildos de todos los tamaños por existir, lubricantes, disfraces muy sexys, bolas chinas, anillos para el pene, condones y muchas cosas más que ni quise ver los nombres. La chica del mostrador se acercó, creo que vio mi miedo en los ojos, y sonriendo me dijo._

—_Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? Creo que eres nueva por aquí. —Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer._

—_Emm… Bueno… Yo… Em…—Por favor Isabella, no seas cobarde—. Necesito algunos conjuntos muy sexys para modelarle a mi novio —dije todo de una sola bocanada de aire. Espero que me haya entendido._

—_Pasa por acá —me dijo sonriendo, ¿cómo era que le parecía tan normal todo esto? Bueno es que en si todo esto es normal. Para mi el tema del sexo lo es, solo que al nunca haber entrado a una tienda de estas, obviamente te sorprendes de todo lo que hay para darte placer tu sola o tu pareja, pensé viendo algunos aceites de reojo imaginando cómo le hacía deliciosos masajes eróticos a Edward._

—_Te garantizo que con un buen conjunto y aceites de estos puedes dar mucho placer a tu chico —me dijo la voz de la chica que me sobresaltó, no me había dado cuenta cuando me detuve enfrente del estante de los aceites._

— _¿En serio se puede lograr hacer mucho con esto? —Ella asintió y me dio un frasco, me hizo señas para que la siguiera y nos acercamos a la parte de la tienda donde había muchos conjuntos. Comencé a buscar por mi misma y encontré algunos que sabía que volverían totalmente loco a mi lengüitas. _

_Y dicho y hecho, dos días después nos encontrábamos enfrente de la computadora: él con una enorme erección, palabras sucias, ojos dilatados y oscurecidos y labios siendo mordidos, y yo modelando e insinuando muy sensual a la cámara. Su voz era roca diciéndome cómo se sentía o dándome ordenes: agáchate nena, date vuelta y muéstrame ese trasero bebe, quiero que te acerques aquí y te toques los senos para mi, Oh bebé me tienes tan duro, siéntate en tu silla… abre las piernas Bella… así bebé… mmm...muéstrame qué hay debajo de esas bagritas… _

_Yo solo obedecía a todo lo que me decía sin decir ninguna palabra, solo jadeaba, lo miraba, lo incitaba, me tocaba mis pechos, mordía mi labio, metía mis dedos en mis labios humedeciéndolos. _

—_Así Isabella, ahora baja tu mano hasta ese coñito, toca tu clítoris en círculos y después presiónalo. —Lo hice y gemí de placer—. Sí, sí, preciosa esa sensación será más rica aun cuando yo la haga. Ahora mete dos de tus dedos en tu interior y comienza a bombearte, quiero ver como te tocas para mí. —Hice cada una de sus indicaciones. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por las ricas sensaciones del momento—. Mírame Bella, quiero ver tus ojos. —Oh Dios, ver a Edward masturbando ese pene grande, duro y grueso era aun más erótico, imaginando cómo se introducía en mí, viendo como sacaba su lengua haciendo pequeños círculos como si estuviera lamiendo mis pezones o chocando frenéticamente nuestras lenguas en sensual baile. No aguantaría más, sentí esa bola de fuero en mi vientre. Se lo hice saber._

—_Amor, no aguanto más._

— _Vamos bebé, córrete para mí, córrete sobre mi pene, vamos. —Y con esas sucias palabras me dejé ir en un mar de pasión. Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi que Edward estaba terminando de eyacular, por lo sonreí mordiéndome el labio inferior y le mandé un beso. Había sido muy placentero y no me arrepentía de nada._

Oh Dios, ocupaba urgentemente una ducha para bajar la calentura que sentía en mi cuerpo al recordar todo aquello. Esa vez Edward me había dicho que el día que nos viéramos en persona quería verme esto puesto, y claro que lo tenía que llevar, así que busqué en mi maleta un lugar donde meterlo. Recordé que tenía desde hace un par de semanas guardado un reloj que le había comprado, así que corrí a mi tocador para tomarlo y que no se me olvidara. Después de un largo rato, tomé mis cosas para irme al baño, donde solo pude pensar en él, en cuantas deliciosas duchas tomaríamos juntos. Él vivía en mi mente las veinticuatro horas del día. Cuando salí, me encontré a mi mamá sentada en mi cama esperándome muy sonriente.

—Buenos días cariño, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano? Aun falta algo para que sea la hora.

—Buenos días, no podía dormir mamá, estoy muy emocionada. —Me comencé a cepillar el cabello—. Estoy nerviosa, ansiosa, ya quiero ir en el avión y llegar allá.

—Tómate todo con calma, Bella, y por favor cuídate. Si en dado caso llega a pasar algo ya sabes que debes buscar la forma de comunicarte con nosotros —decía preocupada.

—Lo sé, lo sé, mamá. No tienes nada de que preocuparte, estaré bien te lo prometo.

—Bella, corazón, sabes que me preocupo mucho y que quiero lo mejor para ti siempre, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, mamá. ¿A qué viene esto?

—Tú sabes, eres muy joven, hermosa, con una vida por delante. Él es un hombre apuesto, caballeroso, y romántico me has dicho. Solo quiero que sean cuidadosos ambos, no quiero que vayan a echar a perder sus vidas a tan temprana edad.

—De qué hablas mamá, sé más especifica. —Me tenía muy confundida, acaso ahora me daría la espalda.

—Quiero que usen condón…—dijo de un tirón, a lo que yo me puse de todos los colores de la vergüenza. Jamás había hablado de esto con mi madre—, o busquen una manera de cuidarse. Claro que estaría encantada con una nietecita o nietecito pero como te digo, son muy jóvenes aún, así que lo mejor es protegerse, así evitan enfermedades y todo eso… Además Bella, hay muchas cositas con las cuales pueden jugar, hay aceites para masajes, lubricantes…siempre debes estar bien lubricada cuando él te intente penetrar y…—Oh por Dios, solo faltaba que trajera a Charlie y me diera una clase en vivo, debía parar esto.

—Oh, ok está bien mamá, créeme que todo eso lo sé. Es incómodo hablar de esto contigo, déjame describir a mí las cosas.

—Está bien, pero cuídense, hay condones de sabores que deberían de probar.

—Por qué mejor no bajas a hacer café. —Desesperada por dejarla de oír hablar.

—Ok, iré abajo a preparar un poco de café. —Asentí.

—Mamá… —Volteó a verme interrogante.

—Dime Bella.

— ¿Y papá no irá al aeropuerto?

—No lo creo, tú sabes que no está muy de acuerdo con esto. Lo siento corazón… pero que eso no te desanime. Tú disfruta y goza de este viaje con ese bombón, que mira que los franceses están muy buenos y ese acento y forma de decir las cosas es encantadora… —Yo solo la miré con una ceja alzada como diciéndole largo de aquí—. Ah, yo me encargo de tu padre, no te preocupes… —dijo sonriendo, a lo que yo le devolví otra sonrisa. Intenté hace lo que me aconsejó mamá y no pensar en mi padre. Me conecté al ordenador y les envié un e-mail a mis amigas diciéndoles:

_Valerie; Dena; Debby;_

_Amigas, solo para informales que no estaré dentro algunas semanas en la cuidad. Viajo a Francia… sí, a conocer a mi Edward hermoso. Prometo traerles algún obsequio, claro si es que en algún momento me acuerdo de ustedes con semejante hombre a mi lado, las quiero y estamos en comunicaciones, bye._

En eso lo vi conectarse, supongo que por la diferencia de hora él debía ya tener un buen rato despierto, cuando me vio conectada me escribió regañándome.

Edward C: Isabella Swan, ¿qué haces despierta en la madruga allá en tu país?

Bella S: Lo sé, lo sé, que debería de estar durmiendo, mi amor, pero la verdad es que no consigo pegar los ojos. Estoy ansiosa, ya quiero que sean las cinco y media para irme al aeropuerto.

Edward C: Lo sé, yo tampoco pude dormir mucho en la noche. La verdad, mi vida, ya muero por tenerte aquí y darte muchos besos.

Bella S: Y yo a ti, ¿estás trabajando ahora?

Edward: No, se supone que debería estarlo pero la verdad es que estoy preparando todo para tu llegada. Quiero que te sientas como si estuvieras en tu casa, bueno sabes que mi casa es tuya.

Bella S: No tienes que molestarte tanto Ed, la verdad es que aún falta mucho para que llegue, recuerda que son muchas horas de viaje.

Edward C: Horas que serán recompensadas con creces, ya lo verás. Ahora, por qué no vas e intentas dormir un poquito.

Bella S: Porque prefiero quedarme aquí platicando contigo, me tranquilizas y haces que la espera sea menos lenta.

Edward: Jajaja, mi terca y hermosa novia, mi Bella princesa, pero está bien.

Isabella S: Ves, qué mujer no se podría tranquilizar con un hombre tan romántico y amoroso como tu.

Edward C: Lo sé, pero la única mujer que me interesa se llama Isabella Swan y muero por tenerla entre mis brazos, tocarle, sentir piel contra piel, susurrarle cosas en el oído, besarla. —Me escribía y yo le seguí el juego.

Isabella S: Esa chica sí que será muy afortunada cuando llegue a tu lado.

Edward C: Lo será.

Así seguimos platicando de cualquier cosa, de qué haríamos cuando nos viéramos frente a frente, de cuánto nos amábamos y que esperaba que la magia no se acabara al conocernos. Miré la hora que marcaba las cinco y quince y me sentí aun más nerviosa.

Isabella S: Amor, ya debo irme o me dejará el avión, ya es hora.

Edward C: Entonces, ve, que te quiero aquí dentro de algunas horas. Te amo Bella, te amo, no lo olvides. Recuerda que te estoy esperando con los brazos abiertos para llenarte de amor y consentirte con una reina.

Isabella S: Yo también te amo, nos vemos en unas horas… te mando un millón de besos.

Cerré sesión, volteé a ver mis maletas, y con un suspiro y una sonrisa pintada en mis labios, tomé el impulso para salir rumbo al único lugar donde quería estar ahora mismo. Bajé las escaleras cargando las dos maletas. Mi madre me ayudó a terminar de bajar, miré mi casa por ultima vez y salimos rumbo al aeropuerto.

Mi padre seguía molesto, esperaba tan siquiera que saliera a decirme un hasta pronto o algo, pero no fue así, solo pude ver cómo se asomada a través de la ventana de su recámara. Con un solo movimiento de manos me despedí de él. Me hubiera encantando contar con su apoyo y no irme de esta manera, él siempre había estado de acuerdo con todas mis decisiones, claro que a veces las objetaba pero siempre lograba convencerlo. Esta vez no fue así, sentía feo irme de esta forma disgustada con él, pero era más fuerte en este momento el deseo de estar con la persona que amo, con mi Edward, ese chico que me había enamorado a través de una pantalla. Es impresionante como una relación a distancia puede llegar a funcionar, como dos personas de dos continentes diferentes se puede llegar a conocer y enamorar, sin siquiera poderse tocar, cuando solo esto parece ser una ilusión que podría desapareces en cualquier momento. Lo que muchas personas tachan como un encaprichamiento o una locura puesto que puede ser peligroso, cuando se llega a conocer realmente a la persona que hay detrás de esa pantalla, cuando logras ver algo más en sus ojos y tú estás segura que te dice la verdad y que es sincero cien por ciento, creo que todo se vale. Dicen que en el amor todo se vale ¿no? ¿Por qué un amor a la distancia no? Y más cuando hay un Edward tan especial como el mío. Yo lucharé por él contra quien sea y no me importará ni siquiera que sea mi propia familia. Él es parte de mi vida ahora y tienen que aceptarlo, mi padre tiene que aceptarlo.

Esperé un rato ante los parloteos de Renée que no dejaba de aconsejarme y decirme que me cuidara, que disfrutara, que le saludara a Edward y muchas cosas más, hasta que por obra del espíritu santo y compasión de Dios, anunciaron mi vuelo. Los nervios que se habían tranquilizado un poco, volvieron a mí cuando escuché la llamada. Me despedí como veinte veces de mi madre, tomé mis maletas y comencé a caminar para abordar el avión que me llevaría con el amor de mi vida. Sin embargo, un fuerte grito me hizo voltear hacia atrás y vi a mi padre corriendo hacia mí.

— ¿Papá qué haces aquí? Si vienes a decirme que no vaya pierdes el tiempo —le dije rápidamente.

—Isabella, cuando vi como te ibas esta mañana de la casa, entendí que ya no eres una niña y que te has convertido en toda una mujer que sabe tomar sus decisiones, pero para mí siempre serás mi bebé, mi niñita y quieras o no siempre te voy a proteger y aunque siga en desacuerdo con esta total locura que estás a punto de hacer, no quería dejarte ir sin que supieras que te quiero mucho.

—Gracias papá, te agradezco que hagas esto y confía en mi, estaré bien.

—Eso espero, pero me tendría más tranquilo si llevas esto contigo. —Estiró su mano entregándome un frasquito de gas pimienta—. Yo solo pude reír al imaginarme a Edward con eso en sus ojos y lo tomé en mis manos—. Si te hace algo ese francés, rocíale los ojos y busca ayuda en la embajada de Estados Unidos.

—Está bien papá, aunque no creo ocuparlo, pero gracias. —Le di un fuerte abrazo y me despedí nuevamente de mamá—. Cuídense, los amo y nos vemos pronto.

—Cuídate tú —dijeron en unísono y ahora sí caminé hacia el pasillo de abordaje.

Abordé el avión de mis sueños, comenzando mi travesía. Había tratado de ir lo más calmada que mi cuerpo me lo permitiera. En Los Angeles hicimos una escala, ahí aproveché para mandarle un rápido mensaje a mi amor.

_Ed. Bebé ya voy en el avión de mis sueños rumbo a Paris, hacia mi deseo más grande, tú. Te Amo. BS._

No pasó ni un minuto cuando recibí la contestación.

_Oh bebé, no aguanto ni un minuto más, estoy desesperado por tenerte entre mis brazos. Cuento los segundos que pasan. Que tengas buen viaje, te lo recompensaré todas esas horas. Te Amo. EC._

Sonreí como una adolescente enamorada, me hubiera encantando seguir mensajeando pero anunciaron que ya debíamos tomar nuestros puestos. Una chica de cabello negro y puntas despeinadas, con tez muy blanca y algo bajita de estatura, se sentó a mi lado. Por lo que veía, sería mi compañera de viaje. Me vio sonriendo, se colocó unos audífonos y recargó su cabeza, parecía algo agotada. Yo hice lo mismo, hubo un momento que me quedé dormida ya que eran bastantes horas de vuelo. Cuando desperté, me asusté de ver a mi compañera de viaje mirándome fijamente. Me sobresalté sentándome perfectamente. Su mirada era tan penetrante, la miré confundida alzando una de mis cejas y creo que vio mi incomodidad y no aguanté más esa mirada y le dije.

—Disculpa tengo algo en la cara o…

—Oh Dios, discúlpame, no quise molestarte. No, no tienes nada solo amm… estaba apreciando que tienes un hermosísimo cutis, podrías llegar a ser una excelente modelo de comerciales. —Me quedé mucho más sorprendida. No sabía si reírme o alejarme de ella—. Perdóname de verdad, no te quise incomodar.

—No, no te preocupes, solo me asusté un poco al abrir los ojos y verte así.

—Es que es hermoso, mi cuñada estaría encantada de tenerte en alguna portada de su revista.

—Oh bueno gracias, pero no lo creo, no me dedico a eso.

— ¿Vas hacia la ciudad de las luces tú también?

—Sí, así es. Voy a conocer a una persona muy especial. —Sonreí sin entender por qué le había dicho eso a esa mujer desconocida. Quizás necesitaba platicar con alguien para que las horas se pasaran más rápido—. ¿Tú eres de allá o solo vienes de vacaciones?

—Soy de Paris, solo que vine a Estados Unidos por cuestiones de trabajo y bueno me tocó regresar justo hoy… ¿Entonces conocerás a alguien especial? No quiero ser una entrometida ni nada así, pero hay tantas historias de amor en mi país y es tan romántico saberlas… ¿A quién conocerás a un amigo, a tu novio o pretendiente?

Reí ante la curiosidad, esta chica parecía buena persona, aunque bien dicen caras vemos corazones no sabemos.

—Es a mi novio, lo conocí en internet y se fueron dando las cosas y ahora se dio la oportunidad de conocernos.

—Aww qué romántico. La verdad mucha gente no cree en eso que dos personas se puedan enamorar así, pero sí existe y lo sé de ante mano. Mi hermano está muy enamorado de una chica que conoció por internet, se la pasa horas platicando con ella, no importa si está en la reunión más importante del planeta, para él, primero está su chica y me ha dicho que espera verla un día y hacerla su esposa. —Sonrió muy alegre—. Así que por eso me alegro que tú vayas a conocer a tu chico ahora, y sé que no soy nadie para decirte esto, apenas y nos conocemos, pero me has caído bien y creo que si algún día nos volvemos a ver seremos buenas amigas. Pero bueno, lo que te quería decir es que pase lo que pase con este chico, aprovecha, disfrútalo, mímalo, enamóralo más de ti. Haz que se vuelva loco por ti a cada instante del día. Créeme que los chicos franceses son algo difíciles a veces y tienen mucha facilidad de enamorar, pero tú hazle ver que tú tienes el poder, que tú eres la que lo enamoró y que sin ti él no es nada. Inténtalo y verás como lo traerás arrastrando a tus pies. —Me quedé impresionada por todo aquello.

Era cierto que ella conocía más chicos franceses, debía saber cómo eran y claro que le demostraría a mi Edward quién es su Bella y porqué se enamoró de mí. Nos consumiríamos en un mar de pasión donde solo existiésemos él y yo, donde todo el amor y la pasión guardada harían explosión ante lo que él tenía para darme y lo que yo tendría para darle… Le asentí a la chica sonriendo.

Estaba siendo un viaje verdaderamente largo, después de no sé cuánto tiempo, de haber leído un libro, una revista, escuchado música y haber dormido no sé cuántas veces, anunciaron una ultima escala en Madrid, España. Estaba cada vez más cerca, cada vez más cerca de él… rápidamente miré mi celular y vi algunos mensajes.

_¿Isabella Swan, cómo te fuiste a Francia? Debby._

Oh mi dios, ya se habían dado cuenta de mi e-mail, ahora se desataría la cuarta guerra mundial con estas mujeres y al parecer estaban desesperadas por saber todo, ya que habían mandado algunos mensajes y no muy cordiales que digamos. En eso, llegó otro.

_Contéstanos, no entendemos nada. Esto es muy improvisado, ni siquiera nos dijiste nada, ¿te imaginas el riesgo que corres amiga? Valerie._

Miré otro, era de mi madre.

_¿Hija cómo va el vuelo? Avísame cuando llegues, sé que es demasiado pronto, pero me preocupo, quiero toda la reseña de cómo fue cuando se vieron por primera vez, ¿está bien? Renée._

Y cuando estaba por contestarle a Renée, me llegó un nuevo mensaje de Edward.

_Amor, supongo que aun estás en el aire, pero cuando haga escala, por favor dime dónde vienes. Te extraño y las horas están siendo eternas mi vida .EC._

Sonreí de nuevo como una niña enamorada de su príncipe azul, rápido comencé a escribir.

_Amor, estoy bien, ya estoy en España, se supone que es la última escala para llegar a ti. Estoy muy cerca mi príncipe. BS_

A los dos minutos recibí la contestación_**.**_

_Oh, debo preparar todo, esta noche seremos tú y yo para siempre. Te mando besos, mi amor. EC._

Él y yo para siempre, eso sonaba tan romántico, tan lindo. Quería creer todo y que nunca se reviente la burbuja donde me encontraba, quería tenerlo siempre para mi, siempre, pero la verdad era que temía que en algún momento todo se acabara, que todo este sueño, esta ilusión, que Edward y cada una de sus palabras y demostraciones de amor desparecieran de mi vida. Lo quería siempre conmigo, no quería verme sin él en un futuro. Aunque ahora estaba decidida a vivir el presente y luchar por un futuro para los dos.

_Te amo, te veo en unas horas. BS._

En cuanto terminé de enviar el mensaje, la chica que me acompañaba en el viaje, se acercó con un movimiento que parecía más como si bailara sobre el aire. Era una chica divertida, me había contando muchas cosas durante el viaje, pero hasta ahorita venía dándome cuenta que no sabía ni siquiera cómo se llamaba_**.**_

—Hola de nuevo, creo que el vuelo se retrasará un poco ya que ha comenzado una tormenta muy fuerte y es imposible despegar.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? No lo puedo creer, con estos nervios que me cargo y ahora una tormenta de por medio.

—Disculpen Señoritas ¿he escuchado sin querer que han dicho que se retrasa el vuelo? ¿Es en serio? —dijo un joven alto, musculoso de cabello negro y ojos aniñados. La chica que estaba a un lado de mí con una gran sonrisa y casi brincado, saltó a los brazos de ese joven.

—Así es señor, el vuelo se retrasa —gritaba emocionada mientras lo abrazaba—. Cuánto tiempo sin verte, te extrañaba demasiado oso.

—Mierda enana, pesas y tu grado de felicidad afecta… Además, debía estar en París en un par de horas.

—Ese no es vocabulario para un hombre como tú Emmett, además, todos sabemos que te encantan mis apapachos —dijo la chica. Al parecer se conocían ya que había demasiada confianza.

—Lo sé, pero tu ¨hermano¨ —dijo entre comillas—, me matará si no llego, Alice. Ahora qué hago.

—Solo marcarle y dile lo que pasa, no es culpa de nosotros. —La morena expresó quitándole importancia. Así que esta chica se llama Alice, bueno vaya bonita manera de conocer su nombre y al parecer el chico era Emmett. Se dieron cuenta que los estaba viendo fijamente por lo que el chico me dijo.

—Perdona mi mal comportamiento, creo que eres amiga de Alice ya que estaban juntas. Soy Emmett Cullen. —Me extendió la mano, la cual tomé por cortesía y contesté sin pensar.

—Isabella Swan mucho gusto. —Sin embargo mi pensamiento estaba con Edward, tendríamos que esperar un par de horas para poder por fin estar entre los brazos del otro. Ansiaba tanto ya llegar y sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi cabeza y que me abrazara. Deseaba estar acostada en una cama, mi cuerpo dolía, era demasiado largo el viaje. Quería sentirme apapachada por mi lengüitas. No me di cuenta de cuándo me vi arrastrada hasta unos asientos, después de mucho rato de silencio y escuchar murmullos a un lado mío de esos dos chicos que seguían siendo desconocidos para mí que estaban siendo unos buenos compañeros de viaje. Sentía la mirada penetrante de esa chica de nuevo, la miré y me comentó.

—Discúlpame de nuevo, de verdad lo volví a hacer. Es solo que es tan interesante ver todos tus gestos y cómo te quedas en la deriva pensando quién sabe qué cosa. —Sonrió.

—Solo pensaba en mi novio, ya quiero llegar, deseo ya estar entre sus brazos.

— Aww me encantaría ser testigo de eso, cómo se ven por primera vez. —El chico nos miró ambas sin entender. Yo solo bajé el rostro avergonzada y Alice lo miró—. Es que te cuento así rápido, esta chica la conocí en el avión, va rumbo a Paris a conocer a su amor. Ellos se conocieron a través de internet y se aman desesperadamente y ambos están ansiando el verse por primera vez. Es tan emocionante, te imaginas cuando Edward Cullen, nuestro hermanito, vea a su chica. —Inmediatamente alcé el rostro al escuchar aquel nombre quedándome paralizada. No, no, de seguro era una coincidencia que su hermano se llamara igual que mi Edward. Pero siendo realistas ellos viven en Paris, cuántos Edward Cullen podría haber. Bueno, quizás algunos, pero en eso se me vino un recuerdo a mi mente: una vez Edward me dijo que tenía dos hermanos y sus nombres eran… Oh por dios, no, no podía ser verdad. Estaba ante Alice y Emmet Cullen los hermanos de mi novio. Mierda, cómo había sido que los había conocido antes que a él. Era una total coincidencia que estuviéramos en el mismo avión, aparte, parecía ser que ellos no conocían el nombre de la chica de la cual estaba enamorado su hermano…

Oh por dios, oh por dios ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Les preguntaría por él? ¿O si son realmente las personas que creo que son? ¿O dejo que Edward me los presente? Sí, sí, eso haré, con él a mi lado todo será mis fácil. Él será mi roca de donde sostenerme porque yo solo contra ellos no podría. Al parecer a Alice, mi cuñada, ¡oh Dios, mi cuñada y no lo sabe! Le hacía mucha gracia y emoción que su hermano tuviera una ilusión con una chica latina y mejor aún, le hacía feliz que se conocieran, mientras el chico solo sonreía y bromeaba en lo soso, gracioso y romántico que se vería Edward. Me sentía como una hormiga pequeña, no sabia qué hacer, si salir huyendo de su lado o quedarme como idiota ahí sentada. Al parecer notaron mi ausencia, ya que vi una mano agitándose enfrente de mí.

—Chica, ¿estás bien? Te has quedado ida. —Emmett intentaba que reaccionara.

—Ya me está asustando y el vuelo lo han vuelto a abrir, tiene que llegar a París esta chica. —Oh santo, el vuelo. El vuelo se abrió de nuevo, me puse de pie y caminé apresuradamente hacia el avión. Me dirigí a mi asiento y me volví a meter en mis pensamientos. No quería ni verlos, qué pensarían de mí cuando realmente supieran que yo era esa chica. Santos cielos, quería hundirme sobre una almohada y gritar lo más recio posible para sacar mis nervios. Vi tomar su asiento a Alice a un lado de mí y a Emmett a algunos asientos más enfrente de nosotras. Mas no les hablé, me coloqué mis audífonos con la música que me gustaba tratando de calmarme, mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba normalizándome.

No sé cuánto tiempo más pasó, ni cuánto tiempo dormí. Solo me percaté de que el avión ya había aterrizado en tierras francesas. Al caer en cuenta de que al bajar estaría el amor de mi vida, mis nervios volvieron inmediatamente. Sentía mariposas, el estómago revuelto y con emociones encontradas. Ya estaba a nada de estar entre sus brazos, a nada. Debía bajar y entregarme al mejor de los viajes de mi vida, al amor de mi vida, al placer bendito que me daría ese hombre, a esos brazos fuertes y a esos labios que me derretía por probar. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad y todo mi ánimo, pisé esa tierra que tanto anhelaba pisar.

Con paso firme, me dirigí a tomar mi equipaje, parecía que todo se hacía lento a este lado del charco ya que me hicieron esperar en España y ahora tengo que esperar nuevamente mi equipaje. Qué pasaba, acaso no entendían las ansias que tenía de verlo o por qué todo se movía tan lento. Mi celular sonó con un nuevo mensaje.

_Mi amor ¿dónde estas? Princesa ya vi que llegó tu vuelo, pero no te veo._

Oh mi Dios, ya estaba aquí, me estaba esperando, maldita sea, denme mis maletas y listo.

_Bebé, estoy recogiendo mis maletas. Espérame un momento —contesté._

Después de unos minutos que para mi fueron una eternidad, agarré mis cosas, agarré aire algunas veces y salí a encontrarme por primera vez con ese hombre delirante.

Estaba observando hacia todos lados, en mi cara se dibujó una radiante sonrisa cuando lo encontré. Se estaba acercando a mí, con esa mirada coqueta, su sonrisa torcida y ese caminar tan sexy. No era para nada lo mismo verlo por una pantalla que verlo en vivo saber, que es realmente verdadero y, sobre todo, saber que todo ese pedazo de hombre es mío, solo mío. Y lo iba a disfrutar al máximo, ese cuerpo delgado muy bien tonificado por las largas horas de ejercicio y trabajo, su melena cobriza que vivía en la cima de la Torre Effeil como yo le decía por su altura, sus ojos verdes penetrantes fijos en los míos y esa boca tentadora justo casi a mi alcance. No podía evitar sonreír ante él, sentirme nerviosa y ansiosa, esperaba que no se decepcionara al verme completamente en vivo. De un momento a otro, lo tuve justo enfrente de mí, mirándome atentamente y escuché por primera vez en vivo su voz, dejándome congelada.

—Princesa, por fin estás aquí —dijo rodeándome con sus brazos, algo tan esperando por ambos. Me apreté fuerte a él, sintiendo su calor humano, su fragancia varonil inundándome las fosas nasales.

—Sí mi amor, por fin llegué a ti —dije sonriendo, nos separó un poco para verme.

—Eres hermosísima Bella, no puedo creer que estés aquí —dijo volviéndome a abrazar efusivamente siempre con una sonrisa—. He deseado tanto el poder abrazarte, besarte —dijo jalándome más hacia él y uniendo por primera vez nuestras bocas en un delicioso beso, el cual comenzó dulcemente para luego tocar con su lengua mis labios pidiendo mi permiso para introducirse en mi boca. Se lo di e invadió mi boca salvajemente, ambos teníamos hambre uno del otro. Yo rodeé su cuello entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello y jalándolo más cerca de mi boca. Nuestras bocas se movían al compás del otro, yo sentía mi coño húmedo. Todas nuestras conversaciones, cada palabra, todo se estaba haciendo realidad ahora y me sentía más húmeda que nunca. Me pegué a él tratando de sentirlo y ¡oh santo! Lo único que sentí fue una roca pegada contra mi vientre, estaba realmente duro, listo para mí. Me separé de sus labios jadeando y me dijo.

—Me has sentido bebé, ves cómo me has tenido todos estos cinco meses. Así es como estoy siempre que pienso en ti.

—Eres inmenso amor. Y te deseo ahora más que nunca. Te amo —dije volviéndolo a besar. Caí en la cuenta de que aún estábamos en el aeropuerto, así que me separé, volteé a los lados y miré a unas señoras ya mayores viéndonos con los ojos bien abiertos. Lo mire y le dije.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, Edward, si no quieres que te mame ese rico pene enfrente de esas ancianas.

—Por mí no hay problema mi amor, podríamos darles un espectáculo —dijo volteando a ver a las señoras y sonriendo torcidamente.

—Por supuesto que no, esto —dije tocándole el miembro, lo que lo sorprendió, pues estábamos ante la vista de esas señoras—, esto es solo mío, Edward y no quiero ni siquiera compartirlo con esas damas, así que vamos a tu casa y ahí hazme todo lo que me has prometido, deseo sentirte.

—Lo que tú me pidas mi vida, soy tu esclavo y lo sabes —me dijo en el oído tomándome una nalga y apretándola para decirme—. Te voy hacer gemir estas dos semanas como no tienes idea. —Me tomó la mano y me guió fuera de ese lugar.

Hola chicas espero que estén muy bien, disculpen por el retraso en publicar solo que no tenia nada de inspiración y andaba ocupada pero listo aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews y me hagan saber lo que quisieran que pasara en la historia que nuevos personajes quisieran ver y todo eso y claro que les pareció el capitulo… Gracias, gracias a mi Beta hermosa Mentxu mil gracias nena.

y Muchas Gracias por leerme y acompañarme en este viaje

AlejaBorrayo, krisvampire, caritoiturriaga, Aliena Cullen, Angie Masen, Gatita Swan, Kjmima, Saed pattinson-lutz, Ligia Rodriguez, luzdeluna2012, Diana, klary alice cullen swift, Lady A. Cullen, nithaxx, Sheyla Vargas, neily Pattz, Day'Cullen-Vulturi, carol, ValeriaStewPattz, Elizabeth Valero. Y todas las demás que aun no conozco pero que se que están ahí muchas gracias.

No olviden visitar el grupo en Facebook se llama Viaje Sexual tiene de icono una torre iffeil.


	4. Almuerzo Sexual

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddictio**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia**

**CAPITULO 3: ALMUERZO SEXUAL**

Nos montamos en su carro partiendo hacia su casa. Sentía estar flotando sobre una nube al tenerlo a un lado mío, creo que tardaría algunas horas o días en acostumbrarme y creerme que realmente estoy junto a él. Era alucinante verlo, si en webcams era hermoso, en vivo lo era diez mil millones de veces más y lo que le sigue. Esa sonrisa, esa mirada matadora, seductora y amorosa me tenían vuelta loca desde el primer instante que crucé mi mirada con él. .

Todo el camino nos observábamos coquetamente, con sonrisas pícaras mientras las luces de la cuidad eran nuestros testigos. Era hermoso este país, tantos museos, restaurantes, edificios, hoteles. Todo era como una caja de lujo, parecía donde únicamente vivía la gente rica. En algunos momentos, me decía cosas de su cuidad y me contaba alguna historia para que pudiera apreciar algún edificio o algo. Lo cierto es que le prestaba más atención al movimiento de sus labios que a lo que salía de esa rica boca, imaginándome cosas perversas que podría hacerme esa delicia. Lo sé, soy una pervertida de lo peor… Pero me era realmente imposible no pensar en ese momento en que ambos uniéramos nuestros cuerpos por fin en uno solo. E

Estaba tan concentrada en mis delirios que no me percataba de la intensa mirada de Edward sobre todo mi cuerpo y sobre todo en mis labios, esos que había dicho tener tantas ganas de comérselos. Lo volteé a ver algo avergonzada, nunca me había gustado que me vieran demás o sentir la mirada fija en mí. Solo me sonrió y siguió manejando un poco más apurado. Su miraba estaba un tanto más oscura que hace un par de minutos atrás, sabía lo que pasaba.

— ¿Pasa algo Edward? ¿Tienes apuro en llegar? —Mi voz salió un tanto seductora.

Y con ello, me quedé hipnotizada al escuchar como gruñó apretando el volante y sonriendo como todo el casanova que era. Me vio y me dio a entender que estaba desesperado por sentirme. Esto sería una bomba de tiempo, un estallido de cuerpos, una lucha de placer entre dos seres que se aman y desean desde hace tiempo.

—Oh bebé, no te preocupes, no tardamos nada en llegar. —Sentí que el carro avanzaba a una velocidad mayor y en lugar de sentir miedo, sentí la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo y ese destello de placer golpear mi clítoris.

Después de un rato, llegamos a su casa. Aparcó enfrente, era una casa rodeada de arbustos, parecía más una cabaña moderna muy hermosa. Estaba enfrente de la playa, tenía ventanales gigantes que daban vistas espléndidas, tenía un porche con escaleras y una gran puerta de madera. Me podía imaginar viviendo aquí, eso era seguro, este lugar era mágico, relajante y muy encantador.

—Woow, esta es tu casa —dije asombrada mientras caminábamos hacia dentro de la casa. Él solo asintió y dijo.

—Bienvenida a tu hogar, mi amor. —Ante eso, yo solo sonreí y tomé la mano que me brindaba.

—Gracias Edward, no sabes cómo anhelé estar aquí contigo, sentirte, que me abrazaras fuerte.

—Eso haré todo este tiempo e intentaré lograr convencerte de que te quedes conmigo para siempre, mi Bella. —Entramos y era un espectáculo ver todo, pero ya tendría tiempo de inspeccionar todo a detalle, ahora tenía algo mas impórtate de que ocuparme y era mi hombre…

—No tengo como agradecerte todo este amor que me das, aunque no nos conocemos realmente.

—Claro que sí nos conocemos, Princesa. Sé que tu platillo favorito es pollo a la plancha con arroz y ensalada, eres de México pero tienes toda tu vida viviendo en Phoenix, tienes 22 años, naciste el 13 de Septiembre, mis suegros se llaman Renée y Charlie. Te gusta escribir y sobre todo sé que eres muy caliente y te excita que te hablen sucio. ¿Te encantaría que te haga sexo oral y que te coma el coño? —Eso último sonó más como una pregunta más que una declaración.

— ¿Me estás preguntando? Tú mejor que nadie sabe la respuesta. —Mordí ligeramente de mi labio inferior mientras con uno de mis dedos enrollaba un mechón de mi cabello.

—Oh nena, sí que eres perversa. —Sonrió de lado y me rodeó con sus brazos para colocarlas sobre mi trasero—. Claro que nos conocemos, mi princesa, así que deja de dar las gracias y disfruta todo lo que pueda darte ¿sí? Además, sé perfectamente cómo excitarte sin ni siquiera tocarte, recuerda eso bebé. —Yo solo asentí contenta de que él se acordara de todo eso—. Dime cómo estuvo el viaje Bella, ¿vienes cansada?

—Estuvo un poco largo y pesado, pero nada que no pueda quitarse con una rica ducha y un buen masaje. Solo que me pregunto, ¿alguien estará dispuesto a darme un masaje? —Provocándolo e insinuándole muchas cosas, a lo que mis oídos detectaron un muy delicioso gruñidito en mi cuello donde depositó un húmedo beso.

—Si mi princesa pide masaje, eso haré y te daré uno que recordarás siempre. —Me tomó en los brazos, con lo que yo grité y reí divertida. Aún me faltaba conocer las locuras que podía hacer mi semental en persona.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba dentro de la que parecía ser su habitación. Me puso de pie sobre el piso y me guió agarrada de la mano hacia otra puerta.

—Aquí está el baño —dijo abriendo la regadera. Yo observé la recámara, este era su cuarto, ese donde siempre lo veía a través de la cámara—. Es nuestra recamara —me dijo en el oído—. ¿Quieres compañía en la ducha? —dijo con la voz ronca.

—Por supuesto que sí, jamás permitiría que te quedaras aquí solo esperándome, vamos —dije jalándolo de la mano. No sabía de dónde había sacado esa valentía de dejar que por primera vez me viera desnuda en vivo, yo era algo penosa pero ni eso me importó, actué por instinto, como si lo conociera en persona desde hace años.

Nos metimos dentro de la ducha donde me desnudé enfrente de él. Lentamente, dejando que me viera poco a poco, quité mi blusa, después mi sostén y, viéndolo a los ojos, me mordí el labio inferior mientras con mis manos tomé mis dos tetas y las apreté para luego jugar un poco con mis pezones, jalándolos. Vi cómo se le obscurecieron los ojos a mi amor, mirándome como si fuera una diosa. Seguí torturándolo y prendiéndome un poco más. Después, lentamente, bajé mis manos ante su atenta mirada hasta llegar a mis pantalones y quitarlos quedando solo en una braga roja de hilo. Oh santo, al incorporarme observé todo su cuerpo y como ese bulto se veía aún más grande, parecía que había dado un gran salto. Meneé un poco las caderas y seguí bajando mis manos. Al parecer, el curso de baile que tomé podría venirme bien en algún momento. Cuando estaba a punto de meter mis dos dedos en mi canal, escuché un gruñido muy erótico para mi mente. Me apartó la mano y cuando lo volteé a ver, no pude contener el agudo gemido que salió de mi garganta al ver esa imagen realmente sensual, viendo como lamió sus dedos llenándolos de saliva, para luego llevarlos directamente a mi coño realmente mojado. Sentí morir cuando tocó mi clítoris dándole un masaje lento, torturador, para luego meter más sus dedos y llegar hasta mi entrada para agarrar los jugos y llevarlos sobre mi botón de placer. Me estaba volviendo loca con solo esos movimientos. Acercó su boca a una de mis tetas y la capturó en su entre sus labios, luego cuando yo misma me permitía ver algo, veía como su traviesa lengua daba grandes lengüetazos sobre mi pezón, enviando grandes corrientazos a mi centro, haciéndome gemir. Sus dedos no dejaban de moverse sobre mi botón.

—Oh sí, oh sí, mmm… qué rico —decía yo mordiéndome los labios—. Así, más rápido.

De repente, sentí cómo movió sus dedos y mi entrada se vio invadida por dos muy traviesos dedos que me hicieron ver estrellitas al mismo tiempo que sentía un pinchazo de ardor y dolor al ser penetrada con sus dedos. Siempre me pasaba cuando intentaba introducir algo nuevo en mí, aunque el placer fue más fuerte que el dolorcito. Los metió todo lo que pudo y luego los colocó en una forma dentro de mi vagina que empezó a moverlos muy rápido haciéndome enloquecer y sentir unas ganas enormes de orinar. Oh, jamás había sentido esa sensación.

—Oh, amor, amor, para, creo que… mmm… sí que rico… voy a orinar, amor.

—No, mi amor. Vas a tener uno de los orgasmos más ricos que te voy a dar yo. ¿Te gusta lo que te hago, mi zorrita? ¿Te gusta cómo muevo mis dedos dentro de tu vagina? —decía muy roncamente.

— Sí, no pares sigue, mmm… Ahhh, así mi Ed. Sigue.

—Me encantas, me fascinas. Tienes un coño perfecto, quiero probarlo bebé.

—Cómemelo anda, es todo tuyo —dije muy excitada.

Él se arrodilló y subió una de mis piernas sobre su hombro. Yo estaba recargada sobre el mosaico de la pared helada, pero ese momento todo ardía. Cuando sentí su húmeda lengua dar tremendos lengüetazos en mi canal y en mi clítoris… Oh, pegué el mayor grito de mi vida, jamás esperé que se sintiera tan rico, tan indescriptible. Su lengua, sí, esa lengua que me torturaba cada vez que lo miraba, esa lengua que ahora se encontraba en mi coño dibujando mil y una figura sobre mi clítoris y haciéndome gemir como perra, haciéndome sacar todo mi lado zorra y el que tanto le gustaba a mi lengüitas… me movía como una vil puta de tan solo sentirme tan llena de placer. Quería hacérselo saber, quería que supiera que me gustaba lo que me hacía… quería verlo volverse loco por cada un de mis movimientos, de mis sabores y esperaba que no tuviera vecinos molestos porque estaba dispuesta a quedarme afónica con tal de que me haga suya a cualquier hora de día.

—Grita nena, grita, quiero oírte —dijo mientras seguía besando, lamiendo, mordiendo. Yo solo sentía derretirme, sentía mis jugos salir y ser tomados por él, al parecer se había dando cuenta de mis deseos y solo tuvo que pedirlo para que lo complaciera.

—Eres tan rica, mi gatita. Mmm… me volverás adicto a ti.

Yo comencé a mover mis caderas sobre su lengua. De pronto, sentí de nuevo sus dedos en mi vagina moviéndose cada vez más recio.

—Oh papi, sí, sí, mételos, mételos. —Mis ojos cerrados fuertemente disfrutando todo.

—Oh pequeña, aprieta mis dedos. Vamos, hazlo. Eres muy apretada, ya quiero ver mi pene ahí, me vas a volver loco cuando esté dentro. —Esas palabras sucias fueron el detonante de sentir algo muy fuerte en mi vientre.

—Mmm… qué rico… Mi amor… Me vengo, me vengo, mi amor.

—Anda, dámelo. Dame de tu juguito, quiero que explotes, mi bebé. —Dicho eso, me dejé llevar por la enorme sensación caliente que sentí en mi vientre hasta mi vagina. Sentí derretirme, mis piernas temblaban, mi cabeza estaba hacia atrás gritando aún en un grito agónico debido al intenso orgasmo.

Cuando me recuperé un poco, posé mi mirada en Edward, que seguía pegado a mi coño, lamiendo todo lo que salía de él. Eso, más que darme pena, me excitaba aún más. Cuando ya vio que estaba limpio, se levantó recorriendo mi cuerpo y depositando unos besos en mis tetas. Me besó atrevidamente dejándome probar mis jugos en su boca. Yo era como un títere. En este momento, aún no me reponía de lo que acabábamos de hacer. Me agarró de la cintura y me puso bajo el chorro de agua. En ese momento sentía todo el cansancio del mundo pero quería devolverle el placer a mi chico, sin embargo, cuando intenté hacerlo negó con la cabeza. Terminamos nuestro baño, me envolvió en una toalla y me llevó a la cama.

—Amor, ocupo mi maleta para sacar mi pijama y ropa interior.

—No te preocupes por eso princesa. No tienes que usar nada, así como estás me encantas —dijo mordiéndose los labios. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria de nuevo, desde el medio de la cama, lo señalé y, con un dedo, le dije que se acercara mientra yo sonreía.

—Creo que alguien no quiere dormir aún —le dije agarrando su pene, solo recibí un gruñido de respuesta—. Mira cómo te pones solo con mi toque, bebé. Estás muy duro y todo es para mí.

—Todo bebé, todo y no sabes cuánta lechita caliente hay guardada aquí adentro para ti —dijo tocando sus testículos.

—Mmm eso me gusta. —Acerqué mi boca a la suya como si fuera a besarlo pero solo di varios lengüetazos sobre sus labios. Lo jalé para tumbarlo en la cama, le indiqué que se acostara. Se recostó sobre la cabecera, me coloqué hincada sobre sus piernas, tomé su verga en mis manos y comencé a masajearlo de arriba, abajo, apretando y soltando rápidamente. Solo veía cómo él cerraba y mordía sus labios. Al empezar a notar como se iba endureciendo, acerqué mi boca a su pene. Él estaba totalmente embobado viéndome. Cuando vio que acerqué mis labios y coloqué un beso en la punta para luego sacar mi lengua y recorrerla por todo el extremo de ese pedazote de carne dejando caminos de saliva, lo escuché gruñir.

—Oh bebé, no sabes lo que estás ocasionando —dijo hablando con dificultad. Yo seguí haciendo lo mío pero viéndolo a los ojos, sabía que estaba excitado—. Quiero sentirlo dentro de tu boca. —Lo torturé un ratito más pasando solo mi lengua. Por fin me decidí y lo metí de un jalón a mi boca, lo más que pude. Sentí que él elevó las caderas de puro éxtasis y se agarró a la cabecera. Yo medio sonreí y seguí metiendo y sacándolo rápidamente, y a ratos lo metía todo lo que podía y él gruñía muy rico.

—Mételo todo, nena. Trágatelo, hazme tuyo, márcame y haz que me corra en tu boquita rica. Anda mi amor, quiero ver como te lo tragas todo —dijo con voz muy ronca.

— ¿Quieres que me lo trague todito? No sé si pueda, es muy grande —dije dándole una palmadita a esa verga dura y erecta que tenía enfrente de mi cara—. En mi boca no cabrá amor, pero en mi vagina si te voy tragar completito.

—Mmm, me encanta cuando me hablas sucio, hermosa. Ahora sigue mamando, quiero ver escurrir mi leche por tu boca.

—Me excitas con tus palabras Cullen, pero como mandes mi rey —dije metiéndomelo de nuevo y siguiendo mamando, lambiendo y acariciando sus testículos. Cuando sentí que estaba listo, le dije—. Anda, vamos, dame comida amor. Tengo hambre, quiero probarte, dame leche. —Eso pareció un detonante porque elevó su cadera penetrando mi boca y ¡oh! El mejor sabor de toda mi vida estaba en mi boca, ese sabor agridulce y espeso me lo estaba tragando todo, como él había querido. Sin embargo, era mucho semen el que estaba dejando salir mi bebé y mucho escurría por mi boca, cayendo en mis tetas. Él estaba con su mirada perdida en un abismo de placer y viéndome al mismo tiempo con más lujuria que antes.

Se sentó y me jaló hacia sus brazos, besando mis labios, metiendo su dulce lengua hasta casi tocar mi garganta.

—Oh nena —dijo agitado—. No sabes lo que acabas de hacer, con esto te querré siempre conmigo y para mí.

—Espera a sentirte dentro de mi bebe —dije agitadamente también.

—Sé que me matarás de placer cuando esté dentro de ti, mi amor, y sé que tú morirás de placer conmigo —dijo picoteando mis labios—. Sin embargo mi bonita, tenemos que dormir. Debes estar muerta de cansancio y ambos nos hemos aliviado un poco la calentura ahora. Quiero que tengas fuerzas para mañana, no podrás escapar de mí, ni de tu nuevo amiguito. —Yo solo reí por su forma de llamar a su pene y lo besé. Después de eso, así desnudos, me acomodó en su cama, me acurruqué en su pecho y dormí soñando con esos dos mágicos momentos en los que ambos nos probamos por primera vez y esperando con ansias el mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol tocaron mi cara aunque sentía que aún me hacían falta horas de sueño. Quizás sea por el cambio de horario, solo era cuestión de adaptarme. Volteé hacia mi lado derecho y ahí estaba mi lengüitas, dormido profundamente. Tenía su mejilla recargada sobre uno de sus antebrazos, haciendo que su boca quedara un poco chistosa, como si estuviera pidiendo un beso de piquito. Con su otro brazo me tenía bien sujetada, como para que no fuera a escapar. Me quedé unos minutos viéndolo, admirando su belleza y pensando cómo es que un chico tan guapo, tan inteligente, tan sexy, tan varonil y tan amoroso, se había fijado en mí. Apostaría cualquier parte mi cuerpo a que traía a un montón de viejas lagartonas detrás de él, pero ¿por qué no les hizo caso? ¿Acaso no le gustaban las francesas? Aunque debía admitir que él decía que a él solo le gustaba una chica de cabello moreno y ojos verdes. Tenía que confiar en él, creerle todo lo que me decía, ya que mi madre me decía que debía tener cuidado, pues no sabíamos nada de él y podría solo jugar conmigo. Pero él era tan encantador, tan apuesto y romántico. Cada vez que lo veía abrir la boca o escribirme algún mensaje me enamoraba y me hacía ver la luz en un día de oscuridad, haciéndome reír como una imbécil enfrente de todo el mundo. Estaba segura de algo. Lo amaba, lo amaba totalmente y ahora ni siquiera la distancia haría que me olvidara nunca de él.

Me acerqué lentamente tratando de no despertarlo y le deposité un beso en sus labios. Como pude me zafé del agarre, me levanté, tome su camisola para ponérmela y me dirigí a la cocina.

Yo sabía que mi chico francés no era muy bueno para hacer comida así que lo quería sorprender, por lo que busqué en cada una de las alacenas para intentar ver qué era lo que tenía para preparar un delicioso desayuno. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver el frigorífico y solo encontrar un galón de jugo y algunas espinacas ya algo arrugadas, mientras que en las alacenas no había absolutamente nada. Me quedé viendo todo, desconcertada, y me sobresalté cuando hablo detrás de mí.

—Discúlpame que no tenga nada para comer —dijo viéndome mientras me giraba hacia él—. Es solo que yo no cocino, sabes que no sé hacerlo y pues siempre como en algún restaurante. —Lo vi encogerse de hombros—. Pero no te preocupes, si quieres vamos a desayunar ahorita y después pasamos por la tienda a comprar lo necesario para cocinar, claro si tu quieres hacerlo.

Sonreí ante tal duda.

—Por supuesto que quiero cocinar amor, me gusta mucho hacerlo. Aparte, tengo ricos platillos para ti —comenté muy orgullosa de mí—. Pero antes, ven aquí y salúdame como me lo merezco.

Él se acercó rodeando mi cintura, acercándome lo más posible. Inclinó su cabeza sonriendo y me tomó los labios con su tentadora boca y esa lengua juguetona. En el mismo instante en que entró en mi boca, sentí como me humedecí, jadeé y él sonrió sobre mis labios, se separó y me miró con una de sus cejas levantadas sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Qué? —dije sonriendo sexymente—. Yo no tengo la culpa de que causes este tipo de efectos en mi cuerpo —comenté inocentemente.

Rió con una fuerte carcajada. —Eres una loca mi vida, pero me encanta cuando eres así de comunicativa. Aparte, hoy te miras más sexy que ayer con esa camisola, creo que quiero quitártela —dijo desbrochando unos botones y metiendo su mano hacia uno de mis pechos que acarició y jaló—. Pero tú mueres de hambre y tengo que alimentarte si no quiero que tu padre me regañe por no hacerlo.

—Al carajo los alimentos —dije llevándome por los movimientos que hacía su mano en mi pezón—. Mmm… fóllame, quiero sentirte dentro de mí ahora. Esa será mi mejor comida. —Lo jalé del cuello para besar su boca, excitándome aún más.

— ¿Seguro que quieres? —dijo hablando sobre mis labios, yo solo asentí—. ¿Aquí en la cocina? —Volví a asentir junto con un jadeo—. ¿Qué quieres que te haga, mi zorrita?

—Dame duro, mi lengüitas. Cógeme el coño y hazlo tuyo para siempre, hazme gritar.

Sin más, Edward me alzó haciendo que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura y nos guió a uno de los sillones y me colocó arriba. Nuestras bocas eran salvajes, sus manos masajeaban mi trasero, dejando ricas palmadas en él, que más que dolerme, me excitaban mucho más. Colocó un dedo en mi ano para luego verme con una sonrisa traviesa, a lo que yo le respondí igual solo que negando con mi cabeza. Metió mis pezones en su boca haciéndome retorcerme sobre su muy duro pene. De repente, solo sentí cómo se desgarraba la camisola dejando a mis muy erectos pezones libres, siendo succionados rápidamente, haciéndome gemir y jadear. Yo solo me agarré de su cabello tirando de él. Me estaba volviendo loca de placer, eran demasiado fuertes los latigazos de placer que llegaban hasta mi clítoris, pero se sentía tan rico. Además, ver esa imagen de Edward, literalmente siendo un salvaje y un adicto a mis pechos, era demasiado erótica. Sentía sus manos moverse en mi trasero, masajeando. Tenía que hacer algo o me correría en este mismo instante. Me separé sonriendo seductoramente ante su mirada obscura, le mordí el labio y bajé poco a poco. Me arrodillé entre sus piernas, dejando libre a mi juguete preferido. Viéndolo a los ojos, saqué mi lengua pasándola muy lentamente sobre toda su longitud, provocándolo, excitándolo cada vez más, haciéndolo imaginar cómo será estar dentro de mí. Lo escuchaba gruñir, lo sentía enredar sus dedos en mi cabello, jalarme de él o simplemente guiar mis movimientos.

—Oh mi nena, mira qué duro me tienes. Oh eres excelente —decía viéndome hacer mi trabajo—. Así, mételo todo… Oh nena, me matarás de placer… me encanta tu boquita.

—Amor estoy muy húmeda —dije junto a su pene.

—Ya ateniendo ese problema, solo… —No le di tiempo a contestar, solo lo volví a introducir completo y se tensó totalmente, señal de que estaba a nada de acabar, por lo que lo volví a hacer y sentí su chorro caliente cruzar mi garganta y llenar mi boca—. Oh sí, vamos preciosa, trágatelo todo. Mira qué chica tan caliente y ardiente tengo aquí, amo tu boca. —Lo limpié y tragué todo.

Sus palabras estaban provocando que mi centro fuera una cascada de humedad, no aguantaría mucho. Ansiaba sentirlo dentro de mí. Me sorprendió cuando guió una de sus manos a mi ano para acariciar ese lugar. Me tensé un poco pero sonreí ante él y le negué con la cabeza sensualmente. Me acosté en el sillón, dejando que viera mi centro muy húmedo. Lo vi relamerse los labios. Llevó uno de sus largos dedos y acarició todo aquel lugar enviando fuertes sensaciones y gritos de placer de mi parte. Sabía que quería volver a probarme, pero eran demasiadas las ganas que tenía de sentirlo, por lo que cuando quiso colocar su boca ahí, se lo negué y le dije.

—No amor, cógeme. No aguanto más, quiero sentirte.

—Mmm, princesa, haré lo que me pidas —dijo colocándose, no sin antes dar un largo lengüetazo en mi centro. Claro, no se quedaría sin probarme un poco. Ese era mi chico travieso—. Relájate y disfruta.

Me sentí invadida cuando la punta de su pene se colocó en mi entrada. Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que alguien iba a entrar ahí. Traté de hacerle caso y de solo relajarme. Él me besó la boca, el cuello, los pechos. Después colocó sus brazos a mis lados y, mirándome a los ojos, sentí el gran movimiento de cadera que hizo y creí haber visto todo rojo. Sentí arder y removerme. Se quedó muy quieto y me comenzó a hablar en el oído.

—Tranquila, shsh… ya va a pasar, mi amor. Solo es cuestión de que te acostumbres a mí, después de esto haremos muchas cosas juntos. No sabes cuánto te amo. Tu coñito, mi nena, está muy húmedo y me encanta lo estrecha que eres. En un momento comenzarás a sentir lo rico que se siente esto, como poco a poco muevo mis caderas, entrando y saliendo de ti, como tu respiración se vuelve irregular, como las sensaciones te van invadiendo, como comienzas a jadear para tu papi y me comienzas pedir por más.

—Oh sí, mmm qué rico —dije. Sin darme cuenta, él ya había comenzando a hacer todo eso que me estaba diciendo y enviándome a otro planeta poco a poco.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta cómo me muevo dentro de ti?

—Sí, me encanta —dije elevando un poco más mis caderas.

—Me fascina lo caliente y húmeda que eres, zorrita. Mueve tus caderas para mí. Anda, muévete un poco.

Comencé a hacer lo que me decía y cada vez me sentía más atrevida, más caliente. Gritaba como su zorra, me gustaba que me hablara sucio. El ritmo de sus embestidas era cada vez más rápido. De pronto se salió de mí y me colocó en cuatro y comenzó a darme muy recio, a provocar gritos de placer en mí. Sentía como una bola de fuego se comenzaba a formar en mi vientre. Sus gruñidos eran música para mis oídos, sus manos alcanzaron mis pezones para jalarlos y después las guió, una a mi cadera y otra a mi clítoris, haciéndome explotar junto al mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Ambos caímos en el sillón acostados. Me coloqué sobre su pecho escuchando su alocado corazón con mis ojos cerrados. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, pensé que se había dormido pero me sorprendió.

— ¿Estás despierta, Bella?

—Sí. —Viéndolo mientras sonreía.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿No te hice daño? —Me quedé un momento seria, viéndolo y comprobando que no, nada.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Me ha encantado este momento, ahora sí puedes decir que soy toda tuya. —Sonreí tiernamente.

—Eso lo sé, ahora nadie más podrá tocarte, ni decirte cosas dulces, calientes o de amor más que yo —comentó orgullosamente.

—Claro mi celosito, solo tú tienes permiso —dije robándole un besito de sus labios. En eso, mi estómago hizo ruidos extraños, señal de querer alimento.

—Sabes, creo que deberíamos tomar una ducha e ir a comer. —Rió.

—No te burles, después de tan buen ejercicio mañanero es obvio que debía darme hambre. ¿Me quieres acompañar a la ducha? —Tomé la camisola para taparme un poco.

—Encantado de acompañarte, solo —dijo quitándome la camisola—, no te pongas esto. Eres hermosa así mi amor, en ti no debería existir la ropa, jamás. —Sentí sonrojarme a más no poder. Él solo sonrió y palmeó mi trasero.

—Hey —reclamé, pero solo obtuve una carcajada y una declaración.

—Esto, nena —dijo agarrándomelas—, son mías, así que no seas chica mala y vamos arriba. —Palmeó de nuevo mi glúteo, a lo cual yo solo subí las escaleras incitándolo con mi movimiento de cadera al caminar.

Hola espero que esten super bien… y bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste y dejen review… Gracias, gracias a mi Beta hermosa Mentxu mil gracias nena.

y Muchas Gracias por leerme y acompañarme en este viaje

AlejaBorrayo, krisvampire, caritoiturriaga, Aliena Cullen, Angie Masen, Gatita Swan, Kjmima, Saed pattinson-lutz, Ligia Rodriguez, luzdeluna2012, Diana, klary alice cullen swift, Lady A. Cullen, nithaxx, Sheyla Vargas, neily Pattz, Day'Cullen-Vulturi, carol, ValeriaStewPattz, Elizabeth Valero. Y todas las demás que aun no conozco pero que se que están ahí muchas gracias.

No olviden visitar el grupo en Facebook se llama Viaje Sexual tiene de icono una torre iffeil.


	5. amor, sex shop y moto

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddictio**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia**

**Pov. Edward**

Me había sorprendido y maravillado tanto con Isabella. Siempre pensé que el día que estuviéramos frente a frente reaccionaríamos como dos adolescentes de quince años, nerviosos, sin encontrar de qué platicar y llegar a sentirnos hasta incómodos, pero con mi chica era todo muy diferente. Sentía conocerla de años, sentía como si la hubiera tenido siempre a mi lado, como si esa distancia de miles de kilómetros nunca hubiera existido. Me sentía lleno, pleno y con el corazón hinchado de la emoción y amor que le tenía. Bella es como un tesoro que no quisiera dejar de admirar y cuidar jamás.

En el primer instante que la vi salir por aquella puerta del aeropuerto y me percaté de que era ella mi princesa, quedé hipnotizado aún más con lo hermosa que es en persona. Su esbelta figura adornada de las curvas suficientes en los lugares indicados, esos labios carnosos y ojos profundos como un pozo verde lleno de esperanza y vida viendo fijamente a mí, solo a mí, a Edward Cullen. Definitivamente esa era Isabella Swan. Me acerqué a ella con toda la emoción de poder sentirla entre mis brazos; cuando lo hice y pudo percatarme de su delicioso olor, ese que había anhelado tanto tiempo, supe que jamás la dejaría ir, que siempre lucharía por ella sobre todas las cosas. Ella sería únicamente mía, así me pidieran o me ofrecieran la cantidad más grande de dinero, no la aceptaría, pues Bella era mi vida, era mi todo y no podía hacerle eso a ella. Al menos a ella no, era especial y no se merecía pasar por todo lo que muchas chicas han pasado, no, no lo permitiría, de eso estaba seguro.

Amanecer con el amor de mi vida, oliendo a ella y sintiendo su cuerpo tan frágil y cálido a mi lado era algo magnifico. Había soñado tantas veces con tenerla así recostada a mi lado, poder despertar antes que ella y observarla dormir tan plácidamente como si por fin hubiera encontrado su hogar, o al menos así me sentía yo. Acababa de conocer lo que era estar bajo el manto de su hogar, de su amor y ternura. Ciertamente no sabía cómo reaccionar o cómo actuar delante de ella. Sí era verdad que nos conocíamos a través de la pantalla, pero estar en vivo, cuerpo con cuerpo, era diferente; solo quería que se sintiera como en casa, que se relajara y disfrutara al máximo. La haría sentir la verdadera mujer que es y mi mayor objetivo: enamorarla locamente tal y como ella me tenía a mi. Y por supuesto, rogarle si es necesario que se quede conmigo para siempre.

Y ahí nos encontrábamos en la mañana siguiente, gritando, jadeando y gruñendo en un vaivén de nuestros cuerpos tan acompasados y acoplados el uno a al otro. Era delirante el estar con ella, el poder estar dentro de ella y sentir como una perfecta niña podía volverme loco hasta el punto de explotar en el más grande orgasmo de mi vida. Fue alucinante sentir todo aquello y ver el rostro de mi ángel un poco sudoroso, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos brillando en el éxtasis más pleno y lleno. Era aún más bella así, la amaba y de eso no tenía ni la menor duda.

La tenia recostada en mi pecho, en un acto tan íntimo y personal, no quería soltarla jamás.

— ¿Estás despierta, Bella? —le susurré despacio.

—Sí. —dijo volteando a verme, con una mirada diferente, entre dulzura, placer, gozo y algo más que no podía descifrar

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿No te hice daño? —Se quedó un momento seria, viéndome pensativa.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Me ha encantado este momento, ahora sí puedes decir que soy toda tuya. —Sonreí y suspiré complacido, por fin era mía, solo mía.

—Eso lo sé, ahora nadie más podrá tocarte, ni decirte cosas dulces, calientes o de amor más que yo —comenté orgullosamente.

—Claro mi celosito, solo tú tienes permiso —dijo robándome un besito de mis labios.

Su estomago gruñó fuertemente haciéndonos reír a ambos, por poco se me olvida que tenía que alimentarla, aparte de que eso serviría para enseñarle un poco la ciudad y algunas cuantas cosas más, que sabía le encantarían.

—Sabes, creo que deberíamos tomar una ducha e ir a comer —dije riendo.

—No te burles, después de tan buen ejercicio mañanero es obvio que debía darme hambre. ¿Me quieres acompañar a la ducha? —Cómo decirle que no a semejante invitación, claro que quería verla desnuda un poco más y qué mejor ver ese cuerpo rico húmedo, siendo enjuagado por mí mismo, ¡oh dios!

—Encantado de acompañarte, solo —dije tomando mi camisola—, no te pongas esto. Eres hermosa así, mi amor, en ti no debería existir la ropa, jamás. —Sus mejillas tomaron un hermoso sonrojo que la hizo verse aun más tentadora y pecaminosa. Por lo que solo le dediqué mi sonrisa que sabía era su favorita y deposité una palmada en su trasero, sintiéndome el dueño de ese culito.

—Hey —reclamó sorprendida, pero solo pude soltar una carcajada y una declaración.

—Esto, nena —dije amasando sus glúteos—, son míos, así que no seas chica mala y vamos arriba. —Palmeé de nuevo, a lo cual subió las escaleras con un movimiento de caderas exquisito, estaba seguro que esta niña me volvería un loco sexual.

Llegamos a la recámara después de una rápida pero duradera ducha entre ambos donde mantuvimos nuestras manos uno sobre el otro, enjabonándonos y dedicándonos miradas cómplices. Debo admitir que más de una vez estuve con mi pene duro cuando Bella pasaba sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, no sé qué tenía mi nena que me hacía estremecer, quería estar dentro de ella, pero sabía también que debía darle espacio y tiempo de acostumbrarse; apenas comenzaba en ese ámbito sexual, así que teníamos que ir despacio al menos por unos días, ya que no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar mucho tiempo.

Bella escogió un lindo y cómodo atuendo conformado de unos jeans, blusa negra algo escotada y una zapatillas converse; dejó su cabello suelto dejando que se crearan sus ondas naturales, pasó a maquillarse algo no tan elaborado, pero ¿cuál fue el resultado final? Una hermosa chica parada mi lado; era hermosa tal como se pusiera, me encantaba, no podía dejar de mirarla. Parecía un total idiota viéndola, pero no podía hacer más nada, su mirada estaba sobre mí como tratando de adivinar algo y de pronto escuché su voz.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Me miro mal? —dijo viéndose de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Mirarte mal? Pero qué dices Isabella, eres la más bella de las mujeres; con lo que te veas, te ves fabulosa, mi amor.

—Oh… es que yo… bueno, como te vi que… pensé que no… —dijo avergonzada y un poco tartamudeando, ese sonrojo en sus mejillas eran tan simplemente ella que la hacía verse lindísima.

—No te preocupes por nada, mejor vámonos y así conoces un poco más y disfrutamos de un rico almuerzo —dije caminando hacia la puerta, sin dejarla de mirar.

—Claro, vamos… Aunque me entró una duda —dijo medio sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Dime, princesa.

— ¿Los francés tienden a salir en calzoncillos almorzar y enseñarle la cuidad a las chicas extrajeras? —Me quedé viéndola fijamente repasando lo que decía, y la vi hacer un escaneo a mi cuerpo, y al seguir su mirada, obtuve mi respuesta. Cerré los ojos, riéndome y escuché un melodiosa risa al otro lado de la habitación, por estarla admirando olvidé cambiarme yo mismo. Me acerqué a ella y le dije.

—Créeme, mi amor, que un chico así en Francia no es de mucho cotilleo, al menos de que haya chicas como tú que se sorprendan.

—Y como todo ese hombre es mío y no quiero que lo vean esas chicas, es mejor te cambies. —Mordiendo su labio y con nuestros ojos fijos, no pude contenerme y robarle un pequeño beso donde le hice saber que me fascinaba. Corrí a cambiarme y en menos de diez minutos estuve listo.

—Ahora sí, vámonos que yo también muero de hambre, además, quiero llevarte a conocer un lugar muy especial.

— ¿A sí? ¿Qué lugar? —dijo curiosa.

—Ya lo verás, sé que te encantará, mi amor —dije tomándola de la mano y guiándola fuera de la casa.

Verla sonreír mientras miraba mi cuidad como una niña queriendo capturar todo en su mente era tan magnífico. Como el más mínimo detalle le llamaba la atención, cosas que por lo general yo ignoraba y ni recordaba que estaban ahí. Era absolutamente hermosa, una mujer que me hacía alucinar y solo desear verla una y otra vez. En momentos, nuestras miradas cruzaban y con una sonrisa pintada en los labios nos decíamos cuánto nos amábamos, éramos el uno para el otro, lo sabía, y estaba seguro de eso. Cuando menos lo pensé, me percaté que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Rápido aparqué, bajando del coche para abrirle la puerta, le ayudé a bajar mientras ella desviaba la mirada hacia sus pies un tanto avergonzada, ¿por qué? No lo sé, pero se me hizo un gesto hermoso. Le dejé el coche al chico del valet parking y la dirigí dentro de aquel lugar, nuestra primera parada de ese día era nada más y nada menos que mi restaurante favorito, Le Fouquet´s, un lugar que visitaba a menudo con mis amigos, un lugar ideal para ser acompañado de una mujer como Isabella, uno de los lugares mas tradicionales de Paris. Mi princesa tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, creí saber que había reconocido el lugar. Llegamos a recepción donde una chica perfectamente vestida con su traje nos guió a nuestra mesa. Bella jamás soltó mi mano, siempre la mantuvo apretada a la mía, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, pero no me importaba, podría tener su mano así, sostenía toda la vida. Tomamos nuestro lugar, Bella no dejaba de admirar el lugar, aunque en su rostro había mucha seriedad.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿No te gusta el lugar? —dije captando su atención.

Ella se me quedó mirando algo raro y pensativa.

— ¿De qué hablas, Edward, por dios, te has vuelto loco, qué si no me gusta el lugar? Por Dios, cómo no me va a gustar es el Le Fouquet's —dijo con un pésimo acento y sacándome una sonrisa—. Es un lugar histórico, de hecho estoy que no me lo creo, he soñado tanto con estar en este lugar, de hecho, jamás pensé que vendríamos aquí… wow, mira todas estas mesas, las he visto tanto en fotos, estoy como en un sueño pellízcame, Edward —me dijo realmente como si estuviera en otro planeta, yo solo puede soltar una sonora carcajada y me acerqué a ella sobre la mesa, tomándole la barbilla y la besé tiernamente, ganándome un bello suspiro de su parte.

—Eso es mejor que pellizcarte, ¿no? —Sonreí de lado.

—Créeme que no, amor, eso es creer que estoy soñando aún más, pero si en esos sueños puedo besarte, abrazarte, tocarte y amarte, bienvenidos sean. Gracias por todo esto.

—No me des las gracias, tú te lo mereces y créeme esto no es nada a todo lo que te espera hoy, así que olvídate de darme las gracias, ya encontraremos una excelente manera de que me pagues si así lo deseas.

— ¿A sí? —dijo con tono seductor—. ¿Como cuál sería, señor Cullen?

—Uno que disfrutaremos ambos hasta volvernos locos de amor —dije devorándomela con mi voz y mi mirada, ella solo sonrió cómplice y asintió.

Nos vimos interrumpidos por el mesero, Bella miró el menú con cara de interrogatorio.

— ¿Me permites —dije tomándole una de sus manos que posaba en la mesa, captando de nuevo tu atención—, ordenar por ti?

—Te lo agradecería mucho y te amaré aún más. —Ambos sonreímos.

Ordené por los dos unas suculentas Quiche Lorraine y dos tazas de café. Al poco rato de estar dedicándonos caricias, besitos y de contarle un poco de historia a Bella de este lugar, por fin llegó nuestro exquisito desayuno, Bella sonrió sintiendo los aromas entrar por sus poros.

—Mmm esto huele riquísimo, ¿qué es amor?

—Es delicioso, es uno de mis desayunos-comidas favoritos, esto se llama Quiche Lorraine.

—Que en ingles vendría siendo como una suculenta pizza estilo parís, ¿verdad? —dije llevándose un pedazo en la boca, provocando mi risa.

—No lo sé, tú júzgalo, ¿crees que se parece a una pizza?

—Mmm, un poco, aunque tiene un sabor diferente, mas no sé qué es, solo sé que esto esta delicioso. —Abrió sus ojos lo más que puedo.

—Es muy tradicional aquí, y en este lugar es donde mejor saben.

—Me imagino, por algo es tan famoso, me encantaría aprender a cocinarlo.

—Quizás pronto te enseñe la forma de cómo se hace, Bella. —Me miró con una ceja alzada.

—Tú enseñarme a mí. —Se comenzó a reír a carcajadas—. No me hagas reír, Edward, si me has dicho que no sabes cocinar.

—Bueno, una cosa es que no me guste meterme a la cocina, pero otra muy diferente es que no sepa hacerlo —dije dándole un pequeño toque en la nariz.

—A ósea que me has mentido, gran pero gran mentiroso sexy —dijo mirándome con aquellos ojos felinos llenos de ese brillo especial que solo yo podía reconocer—. Sabes que se me antoja mucho verte desnudo con solo un mandil cocinando para mi, enseñándome tus más grandes secretos. —Su voz era un derroche de sensualidad, sus labios rojos moviéndose lentamente seductores, provocativos, su lengua mojándolos volviéndolos aún más brillosos. ¡Oh Dios, me quería volver loco!—. Tus manos amasando, acariciando…

—Be… Bella… Shh… —le pedí silencio—, no sabes lo que causas, por favor para.

—Tan imaginativa tienes la mente, mi amor, no me digas que Eddy despertó —dijo sonriendo la muy… la muy hermosa, yo solo asentí—. Ok, correcto, ya me calmo y dejamos los juegos para más tarde.

—Eres mala conmigo, Isabella, me has dejado imaginando millones de escenas en nuestra cocina. —Me acerqué ella sobre la mesa como un momento estaba ella y le susurré—. Deseo tenerte en cada parte de ella, que no quede ningún rincón, quiero verte desnuda ante mí siempre, que me cocines, que me incites a tomarte y comer en cualquier momento. Mmm. Ese dulce exquisito, tu manjar placentero y tus jugos adictivos. —Vi como se atragantaba y me miraba con sus ojos obscurecidos—. Sabes, creo que lo mejor será terminarnos esto e ir a dar una vuelta porque como sigamos así te subiré a esta mesa y no me importará que toda esta gente nos vea. —Ella abrió aún más sus ojos, incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar y, sin decir nada, terminó su plato.

Un par de minutos más tarde nos hallábamos yendo así al lugar más emblemático de las parejas en París. Yo sabía que le encantaría a mi princesa. Una vez más iba tratando de capturar lo más que pudiera en su mente, siendo que esto lo vería eternamente sin ella saberlo aún, pero así sería. En un momento, sentí su mirada puesta sobre mí, volteé a verla y comenté.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Sí… Unos ricos labios, unos ojos hermosos, una nariz perfecta, un rostro inigualable… ¿quieres que siga? —Me hizo sentirme hermoso, pero a la vez tímido.

—Creo que no, ya debo estar como tomate, amor.

—Me encantas así, tomatito, todo coloradito —me dijo tomando una de mis mejillas apretándolas con sus dedos, para luego dejar un sonoro beso en ella; me causó gracia y ternura—. Ahora mi Lengüitas hermoso, a dónde me llevas.

A eso debía tanta demostración de amor, ella lo que quería era saber su destino y como yo se lo había mantenido en secreto sin decirle ni una palabra, pues estaba ansiosa.

—Ya lo verás, bebé, ya lo verás.

—Tienes diciéndome eso desde que estábamos en la ducha, Edward, y esto me está poniendo impaciente, no es ningún lugar bochornoso ni nada así, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé, lo descubrirás en minutos, no seas impaciente. —Con eso me dejó tranquilo un momentito. Cuando aparqué y bajamos, me acerqué a la parte trasera de mi coche y agarré algunas cosas, tomé a Bella de la mano y nos dirigimos caminando juntos admirando el paisaje. Isabella se sorprendió al darse cuenta que recorríamos uno de los puentes más significativos para todas las parejas enamoradas, me miró con un brillo especial y me dijo.

— ¿El puente de los candados? —dijo viéndome al puente y luego a mí.

—Sí, así es, ¿recuerdas que una vez platicando por el video chat, me dijiste que algún día te gustaría estar en este lugar con la persona que amaras? —Ella asintió y yo continué hablando—. Bueno he aquí, mírate dónde estás princesa, en el puente de los candados, solo espero que estés con la persona que deseabas estar aquí y si es así, que se lo hagas saber —dije algo nervioso de que negara o algo así. Ella se quedó seria un momento observando todo, mirándome a mí y deliberando algo seguramente. De pronto se acercó y me susurró.

—Oh por Dios, esto es demasiado para un día, es otro de mis sueños hechos realidad, Edward, cómo no podría estar en este momento con la persona indicada; me hubiera encantado saber que veníamos para colocar un candado como indica la histor…—Se quedó callada cuando vio que saqué un candado en forma de corazón, junto a un plumón y las llaves—. Por qué no vi venirme eso también —dijo sonriendo—. Eres un chico listo, Cullen, muy listo —dijo besando mis labios.

—Amor eso se hace al final no al principio, ven… —Nos acercamos al barandal donde estaban los candados y agarré sus manos, mirándonos a los ojos—. La leyenda dice, Bella, que aquí vienen las parejas enamoradas, las que creen que el amor sí existe, las que desean y aman a esa persona especial y que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa el uno por el otro. Por eso aquí en este puente donde millones de historias han sido contadas, han sido unidas para amarse eternamente, te pido, te suplico, que aceptes ser oficialmente mi novia y que nos unamos en alma y corazón para siempre dejando este candado aquí como símbolo de nuestro amor. —Para este momento de mi discurso Bella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una radiante sonrisa en sus labios—.Y bien, ¿qué me dices?

— Que eres el hombre perfecto, estaría loca, realmente loca, si te dijera que no, sabes que soy tuya y siempre lo seré. Y por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia oficialmente, quiero pertenecer completamente a ti —dijo con la voz quebrada y abrazándome, yo sonriendo la apreté a mi cuerpo—. Debemos ser siempre uno solo en las buenas y en las malas. —Yo solo asentí, tomé su rostro y limpié sus lágrimas.

—Claro que sí, bebé, pero bueno, ya deja de llorar, quiero que sonrías, que seas feliz, no quiero ver tus ojos opacados por las lágrimas.

—Son de felicidad, bebé. —Volví a asentir.

—Te parece si colocamos el candado. —Me asintió ella ahora a mí.

No encargamos de colocar en el candado nuestras iniciales, la fecha y Te Amo Por Siempre abreviado: BS&EC 2012 T.A.P.S. Después de eso, abrimos el candado. En eso, iba pasando uno de los tantos fotógrafos que había en ese puente, le hice señas para que inmortalizara todos estos momentos, colocamos el candado y al momento de cerrarlo ambos nos quedamos viendo diciéndonos un: Somos Uno Solo Desde Hoy. Agarramos las dos llaves que traía el candado, coloqué a Bella enfrente de mí, dándole un tierno beso en la sien, agarramos los dos las llaves juntos y en la cuenta de tres las arrojamos al gran río Sena, nos volteamos quedando de frente y me dijo.

—La leyenda dice que al arrojar las llaves debes sellar este pacto con un gran beso a tu chica —dijo mi hermosa Isabella sonriendo seductoramente.

—Te amo por lo que eres mi vida.

La tomé de la cintura aprontándola a mí, y con mi mano libre, acaricié su mejilla y guié su rostro hasta mis labios, donde comencé besándole despacio, para ir aumentando nuestro ritmo. Nuestras bocas se movían al vaivén de nuestros corazones agitados, nuestras manos picando, queriendo recorrer el cuerpo del otro, sentía los flashes del fotógrafo aún… Bella me sorprendió cuando, de un momento a otro, metió sus delicadas manos en mis bolsillos traseros dando un ligero apretón a mi trasero, sacándome una sonrisa sobre sus labios; ella era única, era increíble, nunca sabía qué esperar de ella y, claro, esa foto quedó inmortalizada. Pero yo no me quedé atrás, después del atrevimiento de Bella, yo le acaricié sin pena alguna ese trasero redondo y respingón que tiene, me quedé unas infinitas ganas de tocarle esos senos maravillosos, pero eso no dejo que lo vea nadie, eso era mío y de nadie más. Nos quedamos un rato viendo el paisaje que nos ofrecía el río Sena, abrazados, diciéndonos cosas tiernas y declarándonos a los dos. Después, recordé otra de mis sorpresas y le dije que debíamos irnos, hablé un momento con el fotógrafo y le di mis datos para recibir todas aquellas fotos. Agarré de la mano a Bella y la guié caminando por unas calles a un lugar muy especial para mí.

— ¿A dónde me llevas ahora, Edward? —decía viendo para todos lados, cada tienda, cada cosa; me ponía difícil el llegar a nuestro destino pues se paraba cada dos pasos que daba, yo solo sonreía y la dejaba curiosear, después de una hora intentando llegar lo logramos.

—Aquí es a dónde veníamos amor.

— ¿Y qué es aquí? —dijo mi curiosita.

—Ya lo verás —dije entrando a la tienda con Bella detrás de mí—. Hola, buenas tardes.

—Oh, joven Cullen, ¿cómo está? Qué gusto tenerlo de nuevo por acá.

—Bien gracias, igual me da gusto verlo, Billy.

— ¿Y qué lo trae por acá? —Desvió la mirada viendo a la hermosa chica que estaba un paso detrás de mí, volteé y agarré de la cintura a Bella pegándola a mí, y respondí.

—Quiero esas que usted ya sabe que me gusta —dije haciéndole entender.

—Oh ya, ya entiendo, por supuesto que sí —dijo sonriendo pícaramente hacia Bella y hacia mí. Volteé a verla y tenía la cara algo enfada y a la vez algo ruborizada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Isabella? —Me jaló hacia la salida de la tienda ante la atenta mirada de Billy

—Edward Cullen, me has traigo a un hotel a revolcarnos o qué es esto; el señor ese me mira con cara de que sabe qué haremos allá adentro. Esto es una vergüenza, cómo te atreves, no te pudiste esperar a llegar a tu casa, por ese era tu apuro de llegar a este lugar —dijo enojada y sin entender nada, yo no pude contenerme al entender todo lo que acababa de decir y al relacionar mis palabras con las de Billy, ella creía que íbamos a follar aquí. Qué gran equivocada estaba mi princesa, pero no la saqué de la duda, al contrario, la dejé intrigada, la invité a pasar, pero se negaba. Por fin, logré convencerla de pasar y Billy nos guió hasta el lugar indicado; en todo el trayecto Bella no me miraba, y cuando intentaba poner mi mano en su cuerpo, la quitaba. Estaba avergonzada, enojada y algo equivocada.

—Aquí está joven, como siempre la hemos cuidado como si fuera nuestra —dijo quitando una gran funda de una motocicleta negra brillante. Mi princesa estaba embobada viendo la moto, me miró como pidiendo permiso para acercarse y le asentí, Billy le ayudó a montarse y lo miraba con anhelo.

— ¿Te gusta la moto amor? —Me acerqué sonriendo.

—La verdad, sí, me encanta.

— ¿Sabes manejar motos y no me lo has dicho, mi vida?

—Oh, no, no claro que no, yo solo… Amm, mi papa tenía una moto hace muchos años y solía dar pequeños paseos con él, pero esta moto es genial —dijo sonriendo.

—Si quieres podemos ir a dar una vuelta en ella.

—Es… ¿es en serio? —Le asentí y luego borró su sonrisa—. Me encantaría, amor, pero esto debe salir una fortuna, ¿no es así, señor? —dijo mirando a Billy, él me miro a mí y sonrió.

— Claro que no, señorita, no podría cobrarle al dueño de la motocicleta —dijo mirándome a mí—. Por dar un paseo con su novia.

Ella se quedó viéndolo un segundo y cuando captó las palabras volteó a verme a mí, luego la moto y de nuevo a mí y me dijo.

—Oh por dios, es tuya, júramelo, ¿es tuya? —dijo emocionada como una niña.

—Sí, amor, es mía, así que por qué no vamos a conocer París un poco —dije riendo de su reacción.

—Sí, sí, vamos…—Luego se calló y dijo—. ¿Pero, y el carro?

—No te preocupes ya todo está arreglado, Billy se encargará de él.

—Oh está bien, mamá jamás me creerá que paseé por París en una moto. —Rió a carcajadas y yo junto a ella, nos despedimos de Billy y salimos por las calles de París, recorriendo las principales avenidas, paseando por enfrente de museos, puentes, lugares inimaginables, Bella iba abrazada a mí viendo todo, me sentía el hombre más pleno y feliz de mundo, tenía tanto sin andar en motocicleta desde aquella vez que…

—Oh mira amor, para aquí, quiero ver algunas tiendas anda, quiero hacer un pequeño recorrido caminando.

—Está bien, preciosa. —Me estacioné y aseguré la moto, luego la tomé de la mano dirigiéndonos por las avenidas; íbamos viendo tiendas tranquilamente, ropa, cosas tradicionales de aquí, restaurantes, de todo un poco. De pronto, algo impactó la vista de mi princesa jalándome hacia una vitrina en especial, al parecer eran algunas lociones y cremas algo exóticas, me miró y sonrió entrando en la tienda, la seguí riendo.

—Si buenas tardes señorita, ¿en qué podemos ayudarla? —dijo un chico que parecía más una chica, me miró de pies a cabeza y lo observé mordiéndose uno de sus labios inferiores. Creo que mi cara se desfiguró un momento al percatarme de que en realidad era un chico homosexual, no tenía nada en su contra, al contrario, los respetaba pero yo estaba muy seguro de ser heterosexual y que me encantaba aquel culo que tenía esa morena frente a mis ojos. Me acerqué a ella tomándola de la cintura mientras Bella platicaba amablemente con el dependiente.

—Sí, quisiera ver este par de cremas, por favor.

—Claro que sí, aunque para gozar con este chico tengo algo mejor, por acá, sígueme. —Bella se quedó algo sorprendida y lo siguió llevándome con ella—. Yo te recomendaría un par de cosas que hay por aquí, creo que los aceites servirían de mucho, aparte de algunas sales, aromas exóticos, y por qué no, algunos jueguitos de todos estos —dijo pinchando un botón y abriéndose un montón de estantes donde se mostraban algunos dildos de diferentes tamaños, bolas chinas, esposas, látigos, juegos eróticos, etc. Bella miró todo con cara de espanto y entendió perfectamente dónde estábamos.

—Oh por Dios —susurró—. Debemos irnos ahora. —Intentó jalarme, pero bueno ya que estábamos aquí podemos llevar algunas cosas.

—Espera, amor —dije deteniéndola—. ¿Por qué no compramos algunas cositas, creo que nos serian muy útiles, no princesa? —dije devorándomela con la mirada, ella lo notó, pues hubo un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Esto es vergonzoso amor, de veras —me susurró—. ¿Por qué no me detuviste cuando entramos?

—Porque no me diste tiempo, además, pensé que sería divertido. —Sonreí.

—Que te parece este dildo para cuando este galán no esté a tu lado y estés muerta de deseo y anhelo de sentirlo dentro de ti, grr… —Oh, Oh me acaba de hacer señas como una tigresa, dije desfigurando de nuevo el rostro algo que causó una carcajada de mi princesa.

Algo entrada más en confianza, se acercó y probó algunos aparatos prendiéndolos y apagándolos; después de un rato de estar ahí, pasamos a otro salón donde había vestuarios. Bella sonrió en todo su esplendor enviándome una mirada pícara y juguetona y soltó mi mano para irse a buscar algo. Yo solo caminé despacio entre los percheros, estaba sumergido pensando cómo se vería Isabella vestida de Diablita, de Gatubela, de Enfermera, Policía mmm, sería algo esplendido sería capaz de volver rico a este chico con tal de ver a mi Bella metida en esos vestuarios regalándome una noche erótica, incitándome a besarla, a tocarla, comérmela y a… Sentí un escalofrío al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida para mí.

—Yo deseo un disfraz de Marinera sexy —dijo riéndole a otro de los dependientes de la tienda, quise darme vuelta y esconderme pero era demasiado tarde, su voz hizo eco—. ¿Edward?... —Oí sus pisadas acercarse a mí—. Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? —Dijo mi hermana Alice muy sorprendida.

—Hola Alice, lo mismo me pregunto, qué hace mi pequeña hermana en una tienda como esta —dije intentando devolverle una.

—Bueno, supongo que es obvio lo que hago aquí, creo que a Jasper le encantará jugar algunas cosas nuevas —me comentó sonriendo.

—Bah, bah, no me interesa saber qué haces con Jasper, Alice, por favor eres mi hermana.

—Y eso qué, es normal, tú sabes que no somos novios de manita sudada. Además, a todo esto, tú qué haces aquí, creí que siempre habías dicho que estos lugares eran solo para chicas y chicos que no eran bien satisfechos por sus parejas —dijo recordándome una de mis tantas cosas dichas—. ¿O debo pensar que Edward Cullen por fin se animó a conocer las nuevas técnicas del sexo o simplemente estás insatisfecho, hermano?

—Por favor, Alice, cállate y no te metas en mi vida, y solo para que lo sepas no, no soy un chico insatisfecho, tengo una chica que me satisface mucho y cuando digo mucho es mucho y digamos que esto es solo para tener nuevas cosas que hacer… Además, no te debo explicaciones —dije avergonzado y tímido, en eso, escuché la voz más angelical de esa tienda.

—Mi amor —dijo canturreando—. Mira lo que encontré para ti —dijo Bella caminando así a mí con una linda tanga de hombre y un mandil blanco; ella traía una sonrisa divertida pintada en sus labios y mis ojos casi se salían de su lugar, no tanto por el vestuario, si no por la presencia de esa enana que era mi hermana—. Edward me ha encantando esto, ya deseo vértelo puesto amor, te quedará estupendo, creo que seré toda una mujer con suerte al verte solo con esto cocinando algo suculento para mí. —Se inclinó dándome un pico muy sensual, y yo solo escuché un sonora carcajada que llamó la atención de Isabella, volteó a verme y luego a la chica abriendo los ojos de más y juro haberla escuchado decir "oh por dios", y rápidamente la vi esconder lo que traía en la mano y luego un sonoro "Tú" de Alice hacia Bella mirándola fijamente y luego a mí. No entendí nada, todo fue tan rápido.

—Oh por dios, tú… tú… eres… o no lo puedo creer… —decía Alice eufórica y abrazando fuertemente a Bella—. Qué emoción… tú eres la chica del avión, te recordaba y pensaba constantemente como te abría ido con tu príncipe azul y ¡oh por dios! No puedo creer que ese sea mi… mi hermano, ese mismo que te platiqué en el avión —comentaba todo aquello muy rápido. Bella solo me miraba a mí, a ella, su sonrojo habitual de nuevo estaba sobre sus mejillas con un rojo intenso.

— ¿De qué hablas, Alice? —dije sin entender ni una palabra.

—Yo te explico —dijo Bella—. Lo que sucede es que tu hermana y yo veníamos en el mismo vuelo, amor, y creo que sin saberlo, ambas nos contamos un poco de cosas. Yo que venía a conocer a mi chico ideal y ella de que su hermano estaba enamorado de una chica de otro país y así, y sin querer queriendo en el aeropuerto de España me di cuenta que ella era tu hermana, pero preferí no decirle nada y así es como ella me conoce.

—O sea que tú ya sabias que era yo —dijo Alice algo seria, viéndola fijamente.

—Sí, me di cuenta cuando saludaste aquel chico alto moreno, pero me dieron demasiados nervios y por eso no comenté nada, aparte de que reconocí tu nombre.

—No lo puedo creer, es tan pequeño el mundo, pero me da gusto y solo porque era la primera vez te lo perdono, pero con que me vuelvas a ignorar en algún lugar te como viva Isabella —le dijo riendo emocionada—. Y bueno —dijo cambiando el tono de su voz—. Entonces vestirás a mi hermano con esa tanga y ese mandil. —Soltó su risa cantarina.

—Alice Marie —dije yo viendo a Bella ponerse aún más roja y yo el saber que mi hermana sabía una de las fantasías de mi diosa—. Por favor. —Mi quijada estaba apretada tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Oh vamos, hermanito, supongo que Isabella estará feliz de verte en ese traje, es más por qué no hacemos una reunión hoy en tu casa para que así los chicos y yo la conozcamos oficialmente, aunque sé que seremos excelentes amigas Isabella y yo.

—Solo Bella, dime Bella —dijo mi chica tímida.

—Y respecto a lo de la reunión no creo yo, amm, Bella debe estar muy cansada por el viaje y quizás otro día con… —Quise decir, pero vi interrumpido.

—Ah no, eso si que no, yo también viajé desde Estados unidos y aquí ando, además, será divertido, déjamelo todo a mí, esta noche en tu casa, déjame llamar a los chicos y nos vemos más tarde —dijo la enana duende que siempre sale con la suya; se dio vuelta en sus talones y se fue a medir algunas cosas. Artículos de los que no quería ni siquiera saber de que se trataban. Miré a Bella totalmente seria y con un gesto nervioso en su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede? Si es por lo de la reunión, no te preocupes podemos no abrirles la puerta o escaparnos toda la noche y así evitarlos —dije sonriéndole y deseando que siguiera alguno de mis planes, pero mi bella y dulce novia me dijo algo más.

—No, cómo crees, yo no sería capaz de hacerle eso a tus amigos y familia, estaba pensando más bien qué se sentiría convivir con ellos y contigo a la misma vez, soñé mucho con eso, y bueno, debo admitir que tengo nervios ya que y si no les gusto u no les caigo bien. —Se mordió dulcemente el labio inferior mientras bajaba esa achocolatada mirada.

—Por eso no debes preocuparte, tú le caes bien hasta a la persona más insensible, mi amor y créeme ellos son… amm… muy locos, pero simpáticos, solo discúlpame por no haber podido detener a esa duende enana, siempre se sale con la suya y no hay quien la controle. —Escuché una melodiosa risa de mi chica hermosa y no entendí a qué se debía, por lo que solo puede alzar una ceja y sonreír.

—Perdón, es solo que bueno, me imaginé a tu hermana viéndote en esto. —Me mostró la tanga.

—Oh chiquilla traviesa, de dónde has sacado eso Bella, ni creas que me lo pondré —dije viéndola divertido y serio a la vez.

— ¿Seguro que no te lo pondrás? —me dijo con esa voz seductora, que me hacía estremecer y sentir un ligero golpe en mi entrepierna; tragué grueso y negué con la cabeza—. Seguro —repitió y asentí esta vez—. Yo quiero jugar, bebé, y si tú quieres complacer como dices, te lo pondrás, me bailarás, cocinarás y me dejarás nalguearte esta vez a mí —dijo susurrándome—. Ándale, di que sí.

—Con una condición —dije mirándola.

— ¿Cual? —Su mirada curiosa y divertida me miraba.

—Que uses esto para mí —dije mostrándole un traje estilo Gatubela, pero muy transparente; ella abrió los ojos como platos y se echó a reír—. Quiero que lo hagas así como me modelaste algunos modelitos aquella vez por la cámara que dices.

—Está bien, mi caballero, con tal de verte con esto puesto me pongo hasta el disfraz más ridículo del mundo… Ahora por qué no pagamos y nos vamos a casa, quiero usar algunas fragancias en tu cuerpo, te deseo Edward, siento mis piernas como galantina, mi mente está pensando demasiado en tenerte dentro de mí, en cómo me haces tuya y haces que me corra; por favor, llévame a casa y haz de mí lo que quieras, pero ahora —dijo sexymente, y eso había sido demasiado para mí, sentía una dureza fuerte en mi amigo Eddy y solo quería sacar a Bella de ahí, desnudarla y meterme en ella ahora mismo.

Hola chicas bueno después de mucho tiempo aquí estoy de nuevo, siento mucho el retraso solo que mi trabajo me roba mucho tiempo, pero bueno intentare actualizar pronto, el siguiente capitulo esta en proceso. Les doy las Gracias a todas por leerme y por esperarme, espero que les guste y ahí estamos en contacto nenas, espero sus reviews. Besos.


End file.
